CAMINOS CRUZADOS ENTRE TU Y YO
by Tanya Cullen Pattwart
Summary: Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. ¿podrá al fin el amor encontrar su camino esta vez?
1. PROLOGO

**Declaimer: Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez?( edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo) **

_**CAMINOS CRUZADOS… ENTRE TÚ Y YO.**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Apoyada en la baranda de aquel balcón. Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba observando el mar mientras su pequeño hijo jugaba un poco más alejado de ella.

Cinco años…. Hace cinco años lo había tenido todo. Un marido perfecto, una vida perfecta y todo lo que algún día soñó. Hasta que la tragedia envolvió su vida convirtiéndola en una llena de sombras y dolor. Sólo la luz de un nuevo renacer dentro de ella la hizo volver a la vida y esta vez era hora de enfrentar la realidad.

Cada año era lo mismo. Sus incontables viajes a Hong Kong en compañía de su hermano y su pequeño hijo hacia la isla eran necesarios…si pero a la vez desgastantes y dolorosos porque siempre recordaba aquel día como si lo hubiera vivido ayer.

El tiempo desastrosamente lento, su propio cuerpo pesado, el increíble dolor que siguió después de la muerte hasta la misma traición de su corazón. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera logrado sobrevivir después de aquel profundo dolor que le quemaba las entrañas? Aún no lo sabía pero sospechaba que algún día tendría la respuesta.

El dolor, la traición y la mentira habían destrozado su corazón y su alma… hace más de cinco años.

-Sakura. Dice Ieran que no hay moros en la costa-. Dijo Touya mientras le tocaba el hombro delicadamente.

-¿Dónde ha ido esta vez?-preguntó ella observando a su pequeño hijo.

-A Marruecos, tiene un importante negocio que debe finiquitar, según me dijo su madre fue enviado directamente por su padre con el fin de alejarlo de la isla.

-Perfecto. Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparnos.

-No Wei nos esperará en el mercedes para llevarnos al mausoleo y de ahí a hotel.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí y por….

Su mirada se ensombreció mientras dejaba la frase sin terminar.

-Lo se y no sabes lo que daría por evitarte el dolor que aún sientes pero ahora ya no eres la misma que eras hace cinco años. Tienes de nuevo el control de tu vida y de tus actos sin la opinión de nadie y mucho menos de él. Además de que de esa experiencia no sólo tienes malos recuerdos sino una última esperanza.

Sakura lo abrazó mientras su hermano la sostenía con ternura. Habían pasado cinco años desde aquel trágico accidente que había cambiado la vida de todos en un solo instante. Llenando su existencia de dolor y traición. Y al fin ese mismo día volvería a ver el pasado frente a frente.

A sus 22 años. Sakura Kinomoto se había convertido en una mujer en todos los sentidos. Juiciosa y precavida había procurado retomar su vida lo más medianamente posible. Terminando sus estudios en tiempo record contra todo pronóstico a pesar se "estado" y su "situación" con el apoyo de su hermano en todo momento y sus padres…. Bueno era mejor no hablar más.

-Dentro de dos horas nos vamos, Shang esta cansado y creo que es mejor que tome su siesta antes de partir. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-No, enseguida acuesto al niño, muchas gracias por todo.

-De nada, hermanita.

Alejándose de la figura de su hermana y de su sobrino. Touya salio de la habitación en completo silencio mientras Sakura se acercaba lentamente al pequeño que jugaba con sus juguetes y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Cielo, es hora de irse a la cama…

El niño sonrió mientras se levantaba para mirar a los ojos a su madre.

-No mami. ¿Puedo quedarme otro ratito más? Po fabo.

Sakura sonrió. A pesar de ser un niño pequeño era muy listo para su corta edad.

-No cielo. Recuerda que si no duermes bien nos ponemos mal y ya sabes que a mami no le gusta que estés así.

El niño resignado asintió mientras recogía sus cosas con la ayuda de Sakura para después caminar a la cama y acurrucarse en ella mientras su madre le contaba un hermoso cuento y le acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos chocolate.

Minutos más tarde. Shang estaba completamente dormido en los brazos de su madre mientras que esta misma lo observaba detenidamente. El parecido y la personalidad eran las mismas. Eran como dos gotas de agua o un reflejo en el espejo pero eso no le devolvía lo que ya estaba perdido.

La pregunta era….¿Cómo poder olvidar el dolor después de todo ese tiempo?

******************

Lejos de ahí en una imponente mansión un hombre contemplaba el hermoso atardecer de la isla de Hong Kong con aire reflexivo. Hacia cinco años que su vida se había convertido en un infierno del que tenía que soportar para poder expiar el dolor de su alma y de su corazón.

Su padre le había "sugerido" terminar con todo de forma rápida y cómoda para poder seguir adelante. Pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles como todo mundo creía.

Los sentimientos no se desvanecían por arte de magia. Toda su familia estaba a la expectativa puesto que su padre le dejaría a cargo de las finanzas y en negocio de la familia pero lo más importante era que debía de tener una familia con la cuál formar un futuro y un destino. Tal cómo sus padres lo habían hecho.

Parece que se habían olvidado que él ya tenía una familia y un hogar que durante todos esos años habían intentado borrar de sus vidas. Pero que él era incapaz de hacer.

Aún recordaba vivamente como ocurrió todo. La tragedia envolvió el corazón de la mujer que amaba y de él mismo dejándolos destrozados y completamente desamparados. Aún podía sentir el dolor de aquella mujer en su alma y en su corazón. Jamás la olvidaría… ninguna otra mujer ocuparía su lugar el resto de su vida… más que ella misma.

-Shaoran es tiempo de partir…

-en un momento.

El asistente asintió en silencio mientras salía de la habitación. Shaoran Latousakis recordaba aún a la hermosa mujer que había y seguía siendo su esposa… la pregunta era…. ¿Cómo podía hacer su vida sin ella?

¿Cómo podía olvidar a la única mujer que le había enseñado que era el amor?.....

Cómo seguir sin Sakura Kinomoto…..

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**HOLA DE NUEVO!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAJA MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE APOYAN MIS HISTORIAS!!!!!! LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS POR ELLO.**_

_**Y bueno este fic es dedicado a mi gran amiga y hermana DIANA CAROLINA PARRA alias nanita09 y que gracias a ella ha vuelto a ver la luz despues de tanto tiempo y digo esto ya que CAMINOS CRUZADOS COMO HABRAN VISTO HA SIDO EDITADO, COREGIDO Y AUMENTADO para hacerlo más interesante y muy pero muy divertido y que estoy segura que le s encantará desde este momento.**_

_**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y recuerden que nos vemos muy pronto. Besos a todas las personas que amablemente estan conmigo a capa y espada….**_

_**Hasta muy pronto .se despide….**_

_**Sakuralnl999.**_


	2. ENCUENTRO

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

**Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez? (edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo) **

_**CAPITULO DOS; ENCUENTRO.**_

Se había acumulado tanta tensión en el lujoso comedor de la mansión Li Latousakis que el aire podría haberse cortado con una espada fácilmente.

Shaoran Li miró a su padre con expresión amenazadora y se limitó a decir por enésima vez en ese día:

-No.

Su padre resopló con impaciencia.

-¡No te comprendo! Dices que estás dispuesto a sucederme y sin embargo. . .

-Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesto a ser chantajeado.

-No se trata de un chantaje, sino de sentido común aplicado a los negocios. Para tener más éxito, es imprescindible disfrutar de una vida personal estable. Tomamos decisiones extremas en pocos segundos: gracias a la tecnología satélite, hasta podemos mirar a nuestros enemigos a los ojos. ¡Es fácil perder la perspectiva cuando se tiene tanto poder!

-¿Insinúas que eso es lo que me está pasando?-preguntó Shaoran, airado.

Su padre hizo un movimiento de la mano como quitando importancia a esas palabras.

-Sabes perfectamente que impresionas a todo el mundo con tu agilidad mental. Pero yo sé de lo que hablo. Shaoran, porque he estado ahí antes que tú. Sé lo que significa volar alto y olvidar que puedes quemarte las alas. Por el momento, soy yo quien te recuerda que debes mantener los pies en la tierra, pero ¿Quién lo hará cuando yo ya no esté?

-¿Yo mismo?

Eien Li Latousakis se inclinó sobre la mesa y con la autoridad de sus sesenta años clavó una mirada furibunda a Shaoran.

-No te atrevas a usar ese tono sarcástico conmigo-dijo, amenazador-. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Yo contaba con el apoyo de tu madre y con mis queridos hijos para mantener la cabeza sobre los hombros. Tú no tienes más que algunas amiguitas a las que no te une nada.

-No pienso casarme de nuevo para darte gusto-dijo Shaoran.

-La primera vez no lo hiciste por mí-replicó su padre-. Y Sakura, tal y como tú mismo confesaste, sólo fue un error.

_**XD:(grito de terror: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo)**_

Shaoran se quedó paralizado. Lentamente, alzó una de sus pobladas cejas.

-No he dicho nunca-dijo entre dientes-. Que Sakura fuera un error.

_**Nadie como ese ser que yo ame alguna vez**_

_**Hoy simplemente forma parte de mi ayer**_

_**Mas hoy yo siento tus caricias en mi piel así**_

-Los dos eran muy jóvenes e impulsivos-dijo Eien, que ocultaba tras su enfado la evidente pérdida de poder que experimentaba ante la creciente fuerza mental de sus hijo.

Consciente de ello. Shaoran sólo la mostraba ocasionalmente. Respetaba a su padre demasiado como para querer humillarlo.

_**Nadie como esos ojos que me miran desde lejos**_

_**con esa risa que entiniaba mis tristezas**_

_**con esa boca de ternura tan audaz porque**_

Sin embargo, la situación lo exigía. Su padre había tocado un tema prohibido, y lo sabía. Nadie mencionaba a Sakura o su fracasado matrimonio sin sufrir el peso de su ira.

_**XD: **__**Así es chicas… Shaoran y Sakura están casados por todas las de la ley.**_

Suspirando bruscamente, dejó la servilleta a un lado, se puso de pie y fue hacia el mueble bar. Iba vestido con un elegante esmoquin; su madre lo había impuesto como vestimenta habitual para las cenas diarias en la casa familiar.

La casa familiar. . . Shaoran deslizó la mirada por el elegante comedor de la mansión que pertenecía a su familia desde tiempos inmemoriales. Una casa a la que, en los últimos años, apenas acudía y en la que estaba en aquel momento porque su padre había exigido verlo.

Había llegado el momento de que el gran Eien Li Latousakis cediera el control de su imperio a su hijo mayor. Pero Shaoran no estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que se exigía de él.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Shaoran-dijo su padre-. Eres sangre de mi sangre, pero si quieres ocupar mi puesto, es preciso que encuentres una esposa que mitigue tu tendencia a…

-Ya estoy casado-le cortó Shaoran al tiempo que abría una botella de brandy.

-Mis abogados resolverán eso en cuanto. . .

-¿Tus abogados?-preguntó Shaoran con ojos centellantes.

Su padre rectificó.

-Tras consultarlo contigo, claro está.

-No harán nada sin mi consentimiento-Shaoran se sirvió una copa.

Su padre suspiró.

-Cinco años son más que suficientes para llorar un pasado que no puede cambiarse.

Shaoran fijó la mirada en su copa y decidió ignorar aquel comentario.

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Que solo y triste me quede sin ti**_

_**Y vivo sin hallar a quien querer**_

_**Escúchame mi amor**_

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Que solo y triste me quede sin ti**_

_**Y vivo sin hallar a quien querer**_

_**Escúchame mi amor**_

-Es hora de que avances y construyas una nueva vida sobre nuevos cimientos, con una buena esposa que te haga sentar cabeza y te dé más hijos.

La insensibilidad de aquellas palabras hizo que a Shaoran se le retorcieran las entrañas.

_**XD: **__**Opino lo mismo…**_

-¿Quieres una copa?-se oyó decir, sorprendiéndose de mantener la calma.

-¡No!-exclamó Eien-.¡Quiero que me escuches!¡La vida que llevas no es sana, con ella disgustas a tu madre y a mí me desesperas!

-Si es así, tendrás que aceptar mis disculpas.

-¡No quiero que te disculpes!-su padre se puso en pie. Era un hombre robusto de un metro sesenta. Su hijo era su versión joven, de treinta años, un metro ochenta y cuatro, y complexión atlética-. Por muy mayor que te sientas, sigo siendo tu padre, y no te queda más remedio que escucharme y obedecer.

-Siempre que lo que digas tenga sentido.

La crispada voz de Shaoran resonó en el comedor. Resoplando en medio del tensó silencio, imaginó que su madre entraría en cualquier momento, alarmada por el tono que la conversación estaba tomando.

Había llegado el momento de abandonar el campo de batalla. Dio media vuelta y cruzó las puertas que conducían a la terraza. Miró a la lejanía y vio la gargantilla de luces del ferry que se aproximaba a la costa, el único medio de transporte que, una vez a la semana, llegaba a la isla de Hong Kong.

En menos de una hora, tal y como Shaoran había presenciado tantas veces en su vida, el puerto sería un hervidero de actividad y constante trasiego de coches, mercancías y gente. En dos horas, el ferry partiría de nuevo, dejando atrás la isla, que, poco a poco, recuperaría su pausado ritmo.

A Shaoran le gustaba que fuera así, que la dificultad de acceder a ella impidiera que la isla se viera alterada por el turismo masivo. De hecho, en temporada alta, su mundo se volvía loco ante todas las personas que día con día y años tras año visitaban si tierra pero jamás se quedaban mucho tiempo. Sólo el Clan Li Latousakis podía permitirse salir y entrar a su antojo, gracias a que disponía de una flota de helicópteros.

Un sonido a sus espaldas le indicó que su padre se acercaba. . .

-Sakura era. . . . .

-Mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo-concluyó Shaoran-. Y te equivocas si crees que ser jóvenes nos sirvió de algo a ella y a mí para superar lo que sucedió hace cinco años.

-Lo sé perfectamente, hijo mío-dijo Eien con voz ronca-. Por eso nunca he sacado el tema.

Shaoran tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contradecirle, porque su padre en realidad nunca había dejado el tema: ni cuando Sakura llegó a la isla como su joven y embarazada nuera ni cuando, destrozada por el dolor, había tomado el ferry y se había marchado para siempre.

Eien había dicho entonces que era _**lo mejor que podía pasar**_. Y era la frase que había usado cada vez que mencionaba a su hijo el asunto del divorcio.

_**Nadie como esos ojos que me miran desde lejos**_

_**Con esa risa que entibiaba mis tristezas**_

_**Con esa boca de ternura tan audaz porque**_

Shaoran hizo una mueca sin apartar la mirada del ferry. Divorcio. ¿Cómo se divorciaba uno de la mujer que le había demostrado su amor con cada uno de sus gestos? ¿Cómo divorciarse del instante de vida compartido con ella al dar a luz a su hijo? ¿Cómo divorciarse de la imagen del dolor de esa mujer al enterrar a su bebé?

Uno no se divorciaba, sino que vivía con ello día y noche. Cada día le llegaba filtrada por un caleidoscopio de recuerdos, algunos luminosos, otros tan espantosos que lo ahogaban. Y así, la frase _**lo mejor que podía pasar**_. Se había convertido en un insulto tan hiriente como _**es hora de seguir adelante. **_

-Shaoran. . .

-No-dijo Shaoran entre dientes al tiempo que dejaba la copa sobre una mesa-. Esta conversación ha llegado a su fin.

-¡Es una locura!-estalló su padre-. ¡Tu matrimonio está acabado, admítelo! ¡Divórciate y comienza una nueva vida!

Con el rostro ensombrecido. Shaoran se alejó de su padre, bajó las escaleras de la terraza y se fundió en la oscuridad del jardín. Al cabo de unos minutos, conducía su deportivo a toda velocidad por las sinuosas carreteras de la isla.

En cierto momento, tuvo que detenerse para dejar pasar a un viejo campesino con su carro tirado por un burro. Shaoran apretó los dientes y pensó cínicamente en la idílica vida de aquel hombre, sin posesiones, con una pequeña granja y una mujer regordeta que le estaría esperando junto con algunas gallinas y unas cabras.

Un estilo de vida diametralmente opuesto al suyo a pesar de que transcurrían en el mismo espacio.

Como su vida y la de Sakura cuando él no era más que una arrogante joven de diecisiete años, de vuelta a casa durante las vacaciones estivales, y ella una encantadora jovencita de veinte años, pasando el verano con su familia en una villa alquilada junto a la playa.

Aquellas seis semanas habían cambiado la vida de ambos para siempre. Se habían enamorado locamente sin que se lo impidiera la fiera oposición que habían encontrado por parte de sus mundos. Y tres años más tarde habían envejecido tanto que, comparado con ellos por aquel entonces, el campesino que cruzaba la carretera ante sus ojos habría parecido joven.

Dejó escapar un juramento ahogado y arrancó. La cálida brisa le acariciaba el rostro tal y como lo había hecho años atrás mientras conducía por aquella misma carretera hacia la ciudad.

Había ido al encuentro de sus amigos en el puerto, para divertirse bebiendo cerveza, hablando de chicas y observando la actividad del puerto a la llegada del ferry. No había imaginado que vería bajar de él a una joven castaña, de largas piernas y generosos senos, con unos increíbles ojos verde esmeralda y una pálida piel de seda que se encendió cuando vio que la estaban observando. Llevaba a su hermano pegado a su espalda como un guardián mientras caminaban detrás de sus padres.

Al día siguiente la había encontrado bañándose en la playa que quedaba delante de la villa que habían alquilado. En dos horas, estaban locamente enamorados, a las dos semanas se habían dejado arrastrar por la pasión y saltado todas las barreras. Las dos semanas siguientes habían hecho el amor frenéticamente hasta que llegaron las dos últimas semanas de horror, cuando Sakura supo que estaba embarazada.

Los padres de Sakura se indignaron con él. También sus padres, pero aún más con ella.

-Creen que soy una fulana.

Shaoran se encogió al recordar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Sakura. y lo peor era que no estaba equivocada. Los padres de ella lo consideraban un niño consentido y rico, un frívolo seductor de jovencitas. Pero a él no le afectaba lo que pensaran. Sin embargo, Sakura sufría.

-Cuando les des un nieto, te querrán tanto como yo-recordó haber dicho con la arrogancia propia de su juventud.

A los veintidós años era hermoso creer que el amor superaría todos los obstáculos. Con ocho años más, sabía que, de haber estado sometido a la presión que sufrió Sakura, habría huido mucho antes que ella.

Quizá de haberlo hecho, su hijo seguiría vivo y él, Shaoran, tendría algo más que aquel dolor en el pecho con el que debía vivir día y noche, junto con. . .

Detuvo el coche y bajó. Se alejó de él con los hombros en tensión hasta llegar a lo alto de la península que separaba el puerto, a su izquierda, de las lujosas mansiones que quedaban a su derecha, extendiéndose por la colina hacia la playa. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y fijó la mirada una vez más a la hilera de luces del ferry. Su padre decía que era hora de dejar el pasado atrás y él ansiaba que alguien le enseñara como hacerlo.

_**XD: **__**¿Alguien se apunta?**_

¿Lo habría logrado Sakura? la pregunta lo sacudió con un latigazo. ¿Cómo podría averiguarlo sino sabía nada de ella desde hacía cinco años? Tal vez era feliz con un hombre de su país al que entregaría sus delicadas caricias y sonrisas, y. . . Shaoran sintió un nudo en el estómago. . . su boca, su piel, el aroma de su cuerpo…

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Que solo y triste me quede sin ti**_

_**Y vivo sin hallar a quien querer**_

_**Escúchame mi amooo-ooooooor**_

Dio media vuelta y, tirando de la corbata, volvió al coche. La prenda cayó sobre el asiento del acompañante. A ella le siguió la chaqueta y los gemelos de diamantes. Un minuto más tarde, conduciendo detrás del volante con el cabello alborotado, la camisa abierta, y la mente fija en una única idea: buscar un bar y beber hasta ahogar sus recuerdos.

***********************

Apoyada en la barandilla del ferry y con un brazo cargando al pequeño Shang, Sakura observaba con una sonrisa como su pequeño sonreía ante los focos de los coches que descendían por la península que separaba el puerto de las lujosas mansiones que salpicaban la colina y cuyas luces parpadeaban a lo largo de la costa. Si se concentraba, estaba segura de poder identificar las luces de la Mansión Li, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Aunque hubiera sido su hogar por un tiempo, no despertaba en ella ninguna nostalgia.

Suspiró quedamente y la brisa los acarició en la cara. Llevaba cinco años acudiendo anualmente al lugar donde descansaban los restos de su hijo, pero no había pisado tierra perteneciente a los Li en todo aquel tiempo. Al romper con Shaoran había cortado toda relación con la familia.

-Mami, mia los toches. . .

Las palabras del pequeño habían despertado a su madre a la realidad encontrándose acompañada de su hermano.

-¿Estas bien?

-Perfectamente. No te preocupes Touya. Vengo demasiado a menudo como para que me cree ansiedad.

_**Y con el tiempo todas las heridas cicatrizan-**_pensó, al tiempo que fijaba la vista en su hijo que se divertía ante la vista que empezaba a conocer.

-Lamento que nuestros padres no te hayan brindado el apoyo que necesitabas en aquel entonces. Dejándote a merced de esa maldita familia.

-Touya….

-¡ES LA VERDAD, Y LO SABES! Después te abandonó en tu dolor cuando debió estar contigo más para ver nacer a….

-Touya… ¡Basta ya!

Sus palabras tuvieron la virtud de hacer callar a su hermano que suspiró profundamente

-Por su culpa estabas tan….

_**Desconsolada, **_-se dijo Sakura. Tan desconsolada que para no contribuir a su dolor. Shaoran había ocultado el suyo. Luego, cuando había cedido finalmente a la presión de sus padres para volver con ellos a Japón, había confiado en que Shaoran acudiría a reclamarla, pero él no lo había hecho. Ni entonces ni en ningún momento.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. No conducía a nada recordar lo que había sentido cuando finalmente volvió junto a él y descubrió que Shaoran ya había encontrado consuelo.

La tibia brisa suavizaba la dura expresión del rostro de Shaoran mientras este descendía la colina a toda velocidad y las farolas de la carretera arrancaban destellos a la correa de oro de su reloj que contrastaba con su piel bronceaba. Cuando entró en la calle que acababa en el puerto, le llegó la familiar música que escapaba de los cafetines del muelle.

El ferry había llegado antes que él y el puerto estaba atestado de todo tipo de vehículos. Justo delante de él un camión desembarcó y Shaoran ocupó su espacio. Paró el motor y se quedó sentado, observando la fila de gente que desembarcaba.

No comprendía por qué seguía allí en lugar de entrar en alguno de los bares, tal y como había decidido hacer. Ni siquiera sabía que le había impulsado a ahogar sus penas en alcohol cuando hacía años que no lo hacía. Ya sólo vivía para el trabajo y. . .

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Que solo y triste me quede sin ti**_

_**Y vivo sin hallar a quien querer**_

_**Escúchame mi amooo-ooooooor**_

Sus pensamientos quedaron en suspenso. También su corazón. Todos sus músculos se tensaron al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en una mujer que descendía del barco, con cuyo cabello castaño jugueteaba la suave brisa, despejando su rostro. El rostro que no podía olvidar aunque viviera varias vidas. El rostro que lo había obsesionado los últimos interminables cinco años.

Era Sakura. Sakura bajaba del ferry vestida con un sencillo vestido azul pálido.

_**Ha vuelto a casa…**_ fue su primer pensamiento.

Sakura por su parte buscaba el mercedes de la familia Li. La única concesión que todavía hacía a ser una de sus visitas es que debía avisarle a su suegra para que Ieran le confirmara que Shaoran no estaba en la isla.

En realidad, no sabía por qué temía encontrárselo cuando estaba segura de que Shaoran era informado puntualmente para que pudiera ausentarse y no coincidir con ella. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que traía consigo al último hijo que los dos habían concebido y el cuál no pensaba arriesgar al igual que al otro.

Se cuadró los hombros mientras sostenía la figurita de su hijo entre sus brazos buscando a Wei. El mayordomo de la familia era siempre puntual. Solía ocupar una plaza de aparcamiento cerca del muelle y normalmente tenía el maletero abierto aún antes de que. . .

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. La cabeza le dio vueltas y la vista se le nubló hasta que de pronto se concentró exclusivamente en su figura alta y arrogante.

Estaba apenas unos metros, muy quieto, apoyado en un coche deportivo descubierto. Camisa blanca, pantalón negro, cabello rebelde y ojos chocolate.

El corazón de Sakura latió violentamente contra su pecho. Durante unos segundos intentó convencerse de que no era él. No era posible. Estaba en Marruecos. ¡Estaba soñando con él por la conversación que había tenido con Touya!

Entonces Shaoran se movió, hizo girar los hombros para relajarlos y se separó del coche con la inconfundible distinción que caracterizaba todo sus movimientos. Una oleada de calor y terror la envolvió mientras apretaba el cuerpecito de su pequeño hijo al suyo. Una vibración física, sexual, abrumadoramente familiar, recorrió todo su cuerpo.

_**Vuelve a mí**_

_**Que solo y triste me quede sin ti**_

_**Y vivo sin hallar a quien querer**_

_**Vuelve mi amor….**_

**NADIE SIMPLEMENTE NADIE- ALEJANDRO FERNÁNDEZ**

-Shaoran-dijo en un entrecortado susurro.

-Sakura-replicó él con voz ronca y muy profunda.

Las miradas se encontraron…. Cosas sin decir a punto de ser reveladas. . . .

_**CONTINUARA. . . .**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**¡¡¡¡Otro encuentro de infarto!!!! Jajajajajajajaja si así es. Como han visto me encantan los encuentros inesperados y muy pero muy cargados de emociones y bueno después de andar vagando por la red y haciendo otras cosas por lo cual he atrasado esta actualización al fin regreso para todos ustedes con un nuevo capitulo en que como ya lo han visto. Shaoran sigue enamorado de su mujer, tanto, que a la fecha aún no se han divorciado. ¿Se atreverá decirle Sakura que todavía queda un lazo que los une, o se enterará por sí mismo? ¿Qué pesará ahora que Shaoran descubra lo que su familia ha hecho? Estas y otras preguntas las iré desglosando a lo largo de la historia.**_

_**Para los que quieran saber cuantos capítulos tiene. Calculo como unos catorce que significa que me tendrán por aquí durante mucho pero muuucho tiempo.**_

_**Ahora los respectivos agradecimientos a:**_

_**Hiary:**_

_**OK muchas gracias por tu comentario, lo tomaré en cuenta. Besos, nos vemos muy pronto…**_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa DE Li-Cullen:**_

_**Jajá jajá le he dejado el apellido Li pero le he aumentado uno griego puesto que la historia se desarrollará en tierras griegas, nos vemos y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, besos.**_

_**Danny1989:**_

_**Espero que te tenga como gancho de ropa porque esto apenas inicia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo amiga mía, nos vemos muy pronto. Besos.**_

_**Leoni Tao91:**_

_**Me alegra que me sigas a todos lados, aunque se me complique la existencia gracias a los fic que publico (tu sabes, los tuyos y los míos jejeje) espero tenerte a mi lado, nos vemos muy pronto amis.**_

_**Nanita09:**_

_**Jajá jajá OK: diana carolina parra reyes, espero que no se la ultima ocasión. Cuidado con esa boquita hermana mía y como ves no le quito el apellido sino más bien se lo aumento para hacer más interesante la historia. Nos vemos muy pronto… besos.**_

_**Juanis:**_

_**Si créeme que es una labor titánica y no me es fácil tener cinco historias al mismo tiempo pero poco a poco van saliendo. Me siento con energías renovadas y lista para poder ofrecerles historias lindas, interesantes y muy pero muy divertidas y así salir de la rutina del mundo real. Jajá jajá nos vemos muy pronto amiga, besos.**_

_**Nani27:**_

_**Si prometo seguir portándome mal muy mal a lo largo de esta historia y en las demás con el fin de que sigan apoyándome. Me he dado cuenta que les gusta mucho las historia que además de románticas tienen erotismo, sensualidad y atracción y eso es bueno porque créeme que no me es fácil recrear las escenas de lemon pero gracias a todos y su apoyo sigo adelante. Nos vemos muy pronto y te mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso. Chao**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Casiopea89, sarita Li, geovis, Tuty-frul, Celina sosa, Kimuki, Penny Asakura Li y todas las lindas y amables personas que me hacen el favor de leer mis fic y que dia a día me hacen el favor de brindarme su compañía y apoyo. Mil gracias y nos vemos pronto. Ahora el avance.**_

_**Avance de capitulo:**_

_**-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-exigió saber.**_

_**-¿Quién es el niño que traes en los brazos?**_

_**-¡¡Mamiii!!- susurró el pequeño acurrucándose aún más al cuerpo de su madre mientras abría sus hermoso ojos chocolate.**_

_**-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que esperabas un hijio mío al momento de irme?**_

_**Muchas preguntas y cosas que aclarar… jajajaja nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Sakura-chan, alias sakuralnl999.**_


	3. LUZ

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez? (edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo) **_

_**CAPITULO TRES; LUZ. . .**_

La profunda y sensual voz de Shaoran produjo en Sakura una mezcla de dolor, miedo y placer. Al instante se le formó un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con aflorar a sus ojos. Alzó la mano y se cubrió los labios con expresión de sorpresa.

Shaoran dio un paso adelante con la mirada encendida y se detuvo. Miró hacia sus brazos y, cuando volvió a fijar la mirada en ella, el fuego había sido sustituido por hielo turbio.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-exigió saber.

Sakura comenzó a temblar. Sabía que ya no tenía caso que tratara de ocultar la existencia de Shang y el porqué no le había dicho que esperaba un hijo cuando se marchó.

El pequeño se movía mientras se encontraba en los brazos de su madre que trataba con todas sus fuerzas no caer en el suelo puesto que las piernas le temblaban como una gelatina.

-¿Quién es el niño que traes en los brazos?

-Mi…. mi hijo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño mientras que, gracias al viento. La pequeña frazada que envolvía el cuerpo del infante se deslizaba hacia abajo dejándole ver el color de cabello y los rasgos del niño.

-¡¡Mami!!- susurró el pequeño acurrucándose aún más al cuerpo de su madre mientras abría sus hermosos ojos chocolate lentamente.

Shaoran se quedó helado. Aquel pequeño era una replica exacta de el mismo. Mientras que Sakura sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Mi hijo?-preguntó Shaoran apretando los puños hasta dejarse blancos los nudillos.

Sakura se había quedado muda. Sabía que era inútil defenderse puesto que él tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle el hecho de que le hubiera ocultado la existencia del bebé después de todo ese tiempo.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto para castigarme-dijo airadamente mientras contemplaba como aquel pequeño se sobresaltaba aún más por sus palabras.

-Mami. ¿Él es mi papá?

La pequeña y dulce voz de Shang calmó un poco la furia de Shaoran que lo observaba como si no pudiera creerlo todavía… ¡Tenía otro hijo! ¡Dios santo, era padre de nuevo!

La furia que sentía seguía viva en su interior. Aún no comprendía el porqué Sakura le había ocultado su estado y lo había abandonado sin decirle nada más. Y sus intenciones era saber toda la verdad. . . absolutamente todo y con lujo de detalles.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que esperabas un hijo mío?

Sakura bajó la mirada, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder soportar la tormenta que se avecinaba. Sabía que una vez que Shaoran supiera que tenía otro hijo no se detendría hasta saber la verdad.

-Pronto.-alcanzó a decir con voz temblorosa.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo cumpliera la mayoría de edad?!

-Por favor, Shaoran. . . este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para. . .

Suspirando fuertemente y tratando de no estrangular a aquella hermosa mujer. Dirigió la mirada una vez más hacía el niño que lo observaba todo con sus profundos ojos ámbar. Tan idénticos a los suyos que podía reflejarse en la profundidad de los mismos.

-¡Hola campeón! Me imagino que debes de estar algo confundido ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué es cojundido?-dijo el niño mientras se llevaba el pulgar a la boca mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de curiosidad. Shaoran sonrió mientras acercaba el cuerpecito de su hijo hacía el suyo propio y así poder cargarlo mientras sonreía.

-Es como saber lo que pasa alrededor, mirar las cosas y no entenderlas.

Shang sonrió mientras comenzaba a alzar los brazos en señal de haber entendido.

-Como cuando mi mamá llora y no se porqué.

Shaoran se quedo estupefacto. Él sospechaba al menos el porqué de la tristeza de Sakura pero el pequeño que sostenía no.

-¿Y le has preguntado el porqué de su llanto?

Shang asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a jugar con uno de sus cochecitos.

-Mamí me ha dicho que porque extraña mucho a...

-Bebé es hora de dormir. .. –dijo Sakura sobresaltada mientras trataba de quitarle de los brazos de Shaoran a su hijo. Mismo que miro fríamente para después volver a su hijo.

-No mamí, ¡No quiero dormir más, quiero hablar con papá! Po Fabo.

Sus infantiles palabras tuvieron la virtud de regresar a Shaoran cinco años atrás cuando su primer y amado hijo se quedaba horas y horas junto a él mientras trabajaba en el estudio.

_**Aunque hace tanto tiempo que se fue**_

_**Auque casi me acostumbro a que ya no esté**_

_**Aunque siento que me empiezo a recuperar**_

_**De las noches infinitas que logré pasar**_

Sakura se acercó en señal de separar a su hijo de Shaoran. Sin embargo no contó con que su hermano había dejado las bolsas de equipaje en sus pies y debido a ello estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, un par de fuertes manos la sujetaron por la cintura y la elevaron por encima de las bolsas. Sus dedos rodearon unos poderosos brazos, su mejilla rozó unos labios tensos, abiertos.... miró hacía arriba; Shaoran, hacía abajo. Sakura no comprendía cómo había podido llegar hasta ella con tanta velocidad, y sostener a su hijo y a ella misma al mismo tiempo.

_**¡Mou theos! **_Shaoran maldijo para sus adentros al sentir el aliento de Sakura en sus labios. Su familiar perfume alborotó sus sentidos, rodear con sus manos su grácil cuerpo, le aceleró el corazón. El cuerpo de Sakura estaba hecho para encajar en el suyo y por unos tensos segundos, Shaoran sólo pudo pensar en estrecharla con fuerza y besarla. . . besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido. . .

_**Y aunque a veces por momentos, me parezca**_

_**Normal**_

_**Y que nada esta mal**_

_**Aún, hay noches en que me despierto**_

_**Pensando que va a estar su cuerpo en el mío**_

_**Y veo su espacio vacío**_

O abofetearla.

Sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios que no era capaz de predecir cual de ellos ganaría la batalla ¿En que demonios había estado pensando Sakura al ocultarle a su hijo?

-¿Te has hecho daño?-preguntó, dejándola en el suelo mientras Shang lo abrazaba por el cuello fuertemente.

-No. estoy bien-dijo ella con voz temblorosa-Ahora si me permites. . .

Shaoran apretó los labios en un rictus. Sakura intentó tomar a Shang de sus brazos y al hacerlo, sin querer había rosado sus pechos con los antebrazos de Shaoran. Darse cuenta de que no llevaba sujetador hizo que él se excitara rápidamente.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento. Necesitaba alejarse de Shaoran. Estar a su lado era ya bastante perturbador como para tener que someterse al suplicio de sentir el calor de su piel en su cuerpo.

-Por favor, devuélveme a mi hijo-dijo con voz temblorosa.

Shaoran obedeció y Sakura sintió un escalofrió cuando sus manos tocaron las suyas accidentalmente mientras le dada en brazos a Shang. Se hizo un incomodo silencio mientras el pequeño miraba atentamente la alta y gallarda figura de su padre. Misma que contemplaba fijamente a su madre que trataba de mirar hacía cualquier otro lado menos a los ojos de Shaoran.

-Tu hermano se retrasa.-dijo él

Shaoran estaba furioso, la rabia lo ahogaba, todo su cuerpo parecía haber despertado al verla bajar del ferry y comprobar lo hermosa que era. ¿Cómo demonios habían transcurrido cinco años sin que su mente le recordara lo que le había vuelto loco de ella al conocerla?

No lo sabía. Sólo era consciente de que, durante los primeros segundos de consternación, había permanecido detrás del volante y todo su ser había sido invadido por la misma pasión lasciva que se había apoderado de él ocho años atrás. Hasta que había visto el pequeño niño que descansaba en los brazos de su mujer y el gran parecido que tenía con él mismo.

Su esposa. . . su esposa le había ocultado la existencia de su hijo. . . de su segundo hijo durante todo ese tiempo.

Sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, dio la espalda a Sakura al mismo tiempo que ella se giraba para poder acomodar al niño entre sus brazos.

A ambos les costaba disimular la rabia y el desconcierto que sentían.

-No estás demasiado bien informada-una voz familiar rompió el cargado silencio-. Tendré que venir al correo mañana para poder telegrafiar a papá porque. . .

Touya dejó la frase a medias al ver a Shaoran. Sakura miró a su hermano expectante. Después de la conversación que habían mantenido en el ferry, no sabía como reaccionaría.

-Saluda a Shaoran, Touya-animó a su hermano. Éste se cuadro de hombros como si fuera un soldado.

A regañadientes, Touya saludó a Shaoran tratando de no darle un puñetazo en la cara por lo que le había hecho a Sakura.

-Supongo que van a alojarse en la mansión con mis padres-dijo con brusquedad-. Es una lástima que no hayan creído oportuno avisarme. Puede que así. . .

-No nos vamos a alojar en la mansión-le cortó Sakura.

Shaoran la miró perplejo. Sakura no supo qué decir. Era evidente que aquel encuentro le había tomado de sorpresa como a ella, lo que significaba que Ieran había guardado el secreto de su viaje. Y si ella no había hablado, no le correspondía a ella implicar a su suegra en la situación.

En ese momento, vio al Wei junto al Mercedes, aparcado unos cuantos coches más atrás de donde se encontraban. El viejo mayordomo de la familia los miraba desconcertado y Sakura sonrió para sí.

-Creíamos que estabas en Marruecos-dijo Touya.

-Marruecos. . .–repitió Shaoran entornando los ojos-. ¡Qué error tan interesante!-masculló, pensativo.

Sakura cerró los ojos y maldijo para sus adentros. Conocía bien aquel tono y sabía que, dada la rapidez mental de Shaoran, necesitaba pocas pistas para extraer sus propias deducciones.

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, vio que Shaoran la miraba fijamente, todavía con los ojos entornados.

-Ha llegado Wei-dijo ella, volviéndose aliviada a Touya y señalando al mayordomo-. ¿Te importa llevar las bolsas?

Tenía la sensación de estar caminando sobre el filo de una navaja. Era consciente de que Shaoran seguía mirándola. Touya parecía resistirse a dejarla a solas con él. La tensión entre los tres cargaba el aire de electricidad, más aún con la presencia del niño, súbitamente y a pesar de la temperatura, Sakura sintió un escalofrió.

Finalmente, Touya se inclinó para tomar las bolsas al mismo tiempo que le decía al pequeño Shang que lo acompañara, lanzando una mirada de abierta hostilidad a Shaoran, se alejó. Sakura y Shaoran guardaron silencio hasta verlos llegar junto a Wei.

-¿Te importaría explicarme qué está pasando?-preguntó él.

-No tengo porqué hacerlo-fue la respuesta automática de ella. Pero consciente de que sólo complicaría las cosas, suspiró y dijo-: Estoy aquí para visitar a Xiao lang.

Era la primera vez que traía a Shang a visitar la tumba de su hermano mayor así como la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en cinco años y Sakura sintió un nudo en la garganta. Los dos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo.

-Eso ya lo suponía-dijo Shaoran, borrando toda emoción de su voz-. Y venías aprovechando que yo estaba. . . ¿Dónde ha dicho tu hermano. . .?ah, sí, en Marruecos.

-Exactamente.

-Lo que, si no me equivoco, implica a mis padres en todo esto.

-¡No hace falta que te pongas sarcástico!-exclamó Sakura, irritada.

-Me han tendido una trampa y pienso ser tan sarcástico como quiera.

¿Qué le habían tendido una trampa a él?

-No sé a qué te refieres. La cuestión es por qué no estás en Marruecos.

-Porque me convocaron a una reunión. ¿Cuántas veces has venido sin que yo lo supiera?

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a contestar esa pregunta.

-Se está haciendo tarde-miró el reloj-. Sino nos vamos, perderemos nuestras habitaciones.

-¿Qué habitaciones?-preguntó Shaoran, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura tenía la sensación de que la conversación iba de mal en peor.

-Nos alojamos en el hotel.

Había varios en la isla.

-¡Ni hablar!-exclamó, malhumorado-. Mi mujer y mi hijo no se van a alojar en un hotel cuando su hogar está en una mansión.

-La mujer de la que estás separado y el niño que no es tu hijo legalmente-dijo Sakura automáticamente-. Y la mansión Li Latousakis no es nuestro hogar-antes de que él la interrumpiera, suspiró y añadió-: deberías entender que no quiera que el niño este en la mansión. No estamos aquí como miembros de tu fantástica familia, sino por nosotros mismos.

-Tú eres una Li, al igual que el niño-dijo él, apretando los dientes.

Sakura decidió no adentrarse en aquel terreno.

-Nos alojamos en el hotel-repitió con decisión.

-¿Y mi madre lo consciente?

Sakura sabía que él no dejaría el tema hasta averiguarlo todo. Apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza. Era demasiado tarde para dejar a Ieran Latousakis al margen.

Su gesto fue seguido por un frío silencio que podía congelar la sangre en las venas.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. Wei había ayudado a Touya y Shang a cargar las bolsas en el maletero mientras su pequeño hijo jugaba con un pequeño león amarillo de peluche y alas blancas.

-Escucha-dijo, intentando encontrar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir-. No. . .

-Supongo que ellos no saben que tienen un nieto además del que murió. ¿Cierto?

Shaoran le dio la espalda y fue hacía el coche. Sakura se quedó mirándolo mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado lo testarudo que era. ¿Pensaría Shaoran que aquella situación era más fácil para ella que para él? ¿Creería que le resultaba agradable encontrarse con un marido al cual le había ocultado la existencia de su segundo hijo?

Shaoran se acercó a hablar con Wei. Tan alto, tan moreno, tan sensual, una promesa de todo tipo de. . .

_**XD: **__**Dios mió niña. . . . Que cosas pasan por tu cabecita. . . jajajajajaja**_

Sakura se indignó consigo misma por tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Respiró profundamente y fue tras él. Touya y Shang lo miraban expectantes. Sakura llegó a su hijo justo en el momento que el afable mayordomo y Shaoran intercambiaban llaves, al mismo tiempo que el hombre la miraba con alegría hacía el niño y vergüenza por su marido.

Éste abrió la puerta trasera del mercedes.

-Adentro-ordenó.

Touya lo miró con gesto retador. Sakura, ansiosa por que aquella escena concluyera lo antes posible, le hizo una señal para que se metiera en el coche donde Shang ya se había metido. Luego se sentó a su lado. Shaoran cerró la puerta.

-¿Quién demonios se cree que es?-masculló Touya.

Un hombre que había sido engañado por su madre para acudir a la isla y que estaba furioso. Sakura podía entenderlo. Tampoco a ella le gustaba lo que estaba pasando ¿Qué pretendía Ieran?

_**XD: **__**Nada bueno. . . . Estoy segura.**_

-Shhhhhhh-hizo callar a su hermano.

Shaoran se sentó tras el volante. La camisa blanca acentuaba la anchura de sus hombros y el tono de su suave piel. Sakura se quedó mirándolo y un par de ojos ámbar se clavaron en ella y en su hijo como dos dardos de electricidad a través del espejo retrovisor.

Sakura intentó apartar los ojos de la ardiente mirada de Shaoran, pero no lo consiguió. Los años parecían no haber transcurrido desde aquellos primeros encuentros con el joven de veintidós años que había cautivado su vulnerable corazón.

_**Aún, hay días en que se me olvida**_

_**De pronto siento su presencia en la casa**_

_**Y se que aún no se me pasa su amor**_

Durante aquel tiempo, Shaoran se había transformado hasta tener un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso, y una expresión mucho más madura y severa. Su rostro de había afilado, creándose en él nuevos ángulos, pómulos más altos, mandíbula marcada. Sus labios, llenos y carnosos, aquellos labios que solían dedicarle sonrisas que la arrebataban porque sólo eran para ella, habían adoptado un rictus amargo.

También cabía la posibilidad de que aquel gesto lo causara su presencia. Sakura no podía saberlo. Sólo era consciente de que seguía siendo el hombre más guapo del mundo.

_**XD: **__**OK en eso estamos de acuerdo….**_

Pero al recordar la última vez que lo había visto, en el departamento de Atenas, sintió una punzada en el pecho que le obligó a retirar la mirada de su rostro.

En ese momento, el motor se puso en marcha y Shaoran arrancó lentamente. La suavidad con la que el coche se movía contrastaba con la tensión que dominaba en su interior.

Sólo llevaban media hora en Hong Kong y el viaje se anunciaba como un desastre. Shang se había dormido o través en los brazos de Sakura mientras esta echaba una ojeada a Shaoran por el espejo. Cinco años eran mucho tiempo sin ver al hombre al que en el pasado había amado hasta llegar a la autodestrucción. En la penumbra del coche, su rostro había adquirido un gesto taciturno y sus labios se apretaban con rabia.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

No pensaba preguntárselo, pero no podía evitar observar su castaño cabello, que se alborotaba como de costumbre, unos hombros que se perfilaban musculosos y anchos bajo la camisa blanca.

Sakura pensó que lo últimos cinco años le habían sentado bien mientras deslizaba la mirada por su brazo derecho en el que brillaba un reloj de oro, hasta sus manos de largos dedos que asían el volante con fuerza.

En aquel instante, observó que apretaba los dedos y Sakura alzó la mirada hacia el espejo, donde encontró los ojos de Shaoran clavados en ella con una expresión que la dejó sin aliento y que al instante invocó escenas íntimas de su relación.

¿Sería que Shaoran estaba consciente de ello? ¿Sabría que intentaba reprimir el recuerdo de las sensaciones que sólo él había logrado despertar en ella?

Shang se movió en sus brazos acercando su cabeza a su cuerpo mientras decía cosas balbuceantes.

En aquella ocasión, fue Shaoran el primero en retirar la mirada y volverla hacia la carretera. El mal humor de Touya se había disipado gracias a una llamada en su móvil. En medio del silencio. Sakura volvió a mirar al espejo y descubrió que Shaoran observaba a su hijo con admiración y orgullo a la vez que la miraba enturbiada por los recuerdos. También ellos habían intercambiado llamadas constantemente en el pasado, cuando no podían soportar estar separados ni unos minutos:

_**¿Dónde estas? ¿Me echas de menos? ¿Por qué no estás conmigo?**_

Sakura se revolvió en el asiento. Al inicio de su relación, la tecnología no estaba tan desarrollada y solían mantener conversaciones telefónicas a distancia que les ayudaban a soportar las separaciones.

Meilling, la prima de Shaoran, acostumbraba a llamarlas _**llamadas forzadas**_. _** Mi tía no consentiría que dejara de llamar a su mujer ni un solo día, decía.**_

Meilling era la más odiosa de la familia Li Latousakis. En su opinión, ella había destrozado la vida de su primo. Le gustaba torturarla con comentarios del estilo _**las mujeres lo adoran. ¿De verdad crees que te es fiel mientras tú estás aquí, engordando, a miles de kilómetros de distancia?**_

Sakura retiró la mirada del espejo y Shaoran se preguntó qué había causado la expresión de dolor que acababa de cruzar su rostro. Automáticamente, se dijo que él mismo debía ser la causa.

_**Y aunque ya no queda nada suyo aquí**_

_**Cada rastro de su ausencia, todo lo escondí**_

_**Aunque ya no me pregunto donde puede estar**_

_**Y he aprendido a distraerme para no pensar**_

Maldijo los recuerdos que los mantenían atrapados y que incluso afectaban a su pequeño hijo. En el pasado un pequeño casi de la misma edad los había colmado de alegría y júbilo desde el mismo momento que supieron que venía en camino.

Su hijo. . . volvió a mirar a la madre de sus hijos por el espejo. Seguía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio. Sus ojos eran de un límpido verde esmeralda y su boca era la más tentadora que había visto en su vida.

_**Y aunque a veces pasen días sin que su recuerdo**_

_**Esté en mí**_

_**No me puedo mentir...**_

Un hormigueo en el bajo vientre le obligó a mirar de nuevo la carretera. A los pocos minutos tomaba un desvió que se adentraba en la ciudad y que conducía a la zona hotelera de la isla. Al llegar al que le había indicado su mayordomo detuvo el coche y bajó. Sus pasajeros le imitaron mientras que Shang comenzaba a despertar y desperezarse para poder caminar.

-Mami se oye los pájaros. ¿Estamos al lado de la playa? Shaoran dedujo que aquel debía ser el primer viaje de su pequeño hijo a la isla. Sakura le contestó en voz baja y su respuesta quedó ahogada por el ruido del maletero al abrirse. Iba a sacar las bolsas cuando un botones se le adelantó y el gerente del hotel salió a recibirlos parándose en seco al ver a Shaoran. Esté ignoró la tensión que se produjo y fue a estrecharle la mano educadamente mientras le decía unas cuantas cosas.

Sakura era consciente, como él, de que el comportamiento del gerente se debía a que no esperaba encontrarlos juntos. Los medios y sobre todo la rama hotelera y amigos de la familia Li no olvidaban fácilmente.

Todo el mundo sabía que el primogénito de la familia de los Li Latousakis se había enamorado locamente de una turista japonesa, la había dejado embarazada y se había casado con ella en contra de los deseos de ambas familias. También recordaban el trágico accidente de su hijo. Sabían que estaban separados y que Shaoran nunca acudía a la isla cuando Sakura la visitaba.

Con voz queda, Shaoran pidió al gerente en griego un par de cosas que no alcanzó a escuchar mismo que asentía con una sonrisa y luego espero a que el botones, el gerente y Touya entraran en el hotel.

-Mañana seremos la comidilla de la sociedad-comentó a Sakura.

-Como de costumbre-replicó ella. Arrepintiéndose del tono amargo que había usado delante de su hijo.-Perdona.

-¿Porqué te disculpas si dices la verdad?-Shaoran se apoyó en el coche y metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Me da lo mismo lo que digan de mí.

-Nunca te ha importado-Sakura se cruzó de brazos como si con ello erigiera un escudo protector entre ellos.

-No-Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y, mecánicamente, le acarició la mejilla-. Me he desconcertado al verte bajar del ferry-dijo con dulzura mirando a su hijo- por un momento creí estar viviendo un dejavú.

Shaoran le retiró de la cara un mechón de cabello y se lo puso detrás de la oreja.

-Desde mi punto de vista fue como revivir viejos tiempos, _**agapi mu.**_

Sakura se irguió y retrocedió un paso.

-No juguetees con mi cabello-dijo con expresión crispada.

-No jugueteaba, sólo te tocaba.

-No tienes derecho a hacerlo.

-Yo creo que sí.

Sakura miró a Shaoran con ojos centellantes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-exclamó, indignada.

Shaoran sonrió en tensión antes de retirar la mano.

-¿No sigues siendo mi esposa?

Sakura recordó como un fogonazo la dolorosa imagen que había presenciado en el apartamento de Atenas cuando había acudido a verlo. Se alejó aprovechando que su hijo se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la recepción y apretó los labios para contener la ira ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así y a mirarla con picardía reflejada en su rostro hermoso! Perdió la batalla contra sí misma y alzó la mano en actitud amenazadora.

-¡Mira bien! ¿Ves una alianza? No. porque no llevo nada que me recuerde que alguna vez te pertenecí. He recuperado mi apellido de soltera, Kinomoto, y jamás pienso en mi misma como una Li.

-¿Me has borrado de tu vida?

-¡Completamente!

Shaoran tiró de ella hacía sí y la besó, estrechándola con fuerza. Sakura sintió que prendía una llamarada en su interior. Todo sucedió deprisa, de una manera tan explosiva como siempre había sido entre ellos, y en unos cuantos segundos sentía la misma intimidad que recordaba haber sentido en el pasado, tan vívida como si no hubiera transcurrido el tiempo.

_**Aún, hay noches en que me despierto**_

_**Pensando que va a estar su cuerpo en el mío**_

_**Y veo su espacio vacío**_

_**Aún, hay días en que se me olvida**_

_**De pronto siento su presencia en la casa**_

_**Y se que aún no se me pasa su amor**_

Sus labios, como guardas traicioneros, se abrieron al instante para dar acceso a su boca. Una parte de su cerebro se sentía horrorizada de que él siguiera teniendo aquel poder sobre ella, pero al mismo tiempo, anhelaba ahogarse en el placer que ello le proporcionaba, en la pérdida total del control. Shaoran deslizó sus manos por sus costados, por sus caderas, la apretó contra sí. Sakura podía sentir su miembro erecto empujando su vientre que despertaba como respuesta. Y entretanto, sus bocas se movían en un beso furioso, hambriento, profundamente íntimo. Tan íntimo que Sakura tardó en darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando cuando súbitamente Shaoran, jadeante, la apartó de sí.

Manteniéndola a la distancia de los brazos, la sujetó por los hombros mientras la miraba con ojos enturbiados por la pasión y el desconcierto. Tuvo que recuperar el aliento antes de poder hablar. Cuando lo hizo, usó un tono despectivo y cruel.

-No parece que me hayas borrado completamente, _**agapi mu.**_

Sakura tembló de ira por la humillación, y las lágrimas le quemaron la garganta.

-¿_**agapi mu? **_Supongo que me llamas así a mí y a otras cuantas miles-exclamó, antes de caminar a paso apresurado mientras su hijo se acercaba a él .

-¿Vas a estar con mami y conmigo?-preguntó asombrado el niño, dándole la mano a su padre.

Shaoran se quedó muy quieto en su sitio. Sabía que debía de hablar con Sakura acerca del futuro de Shang y tendría que revelarle a sus padres que tenían otro nieto y por el cual no pensaba divorciarse de Sakura por ningún motivo. Él ya tenía planes muy distintos a lo que los demás querían para si mismo.

-Veré que puedo hacer campeón, nos vemos te portas bien y cuidas mucho a tu madre.

-Sip- el niño salió corriendo para poder alcanzar a su madre que le llamaba desde la puerta. Mascullando entre dientes, volvió hacia el coche. La única respuesta era el torbellino de emociones y pensamientos que poblaban su mente, aunque nada justificaba lo que acaba de hacer.

Ella y otras cuantas miles. . .

¡Que ironía!, pensó. Sin dejar de maldecir, subió al coche y arrancó con un chirrido de ruedas.

_**Que si me distraigo ataca por detrás**_

_**Que cuando lo ignoro solo duele más**_

_**Y que me recuerda que ya no estás, aún...**_

Abrazando a su hijo con fuerza, Sakura oyó partir el coche. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que tuvo la tentación de dejarse caer y acurrucarse en el suelo.

Las lágrimas que contenía a duras penas le estaban quemando los ojos. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar Shaoran de aquella manera? ¿Cómo se atrevía a besarla? En medio de la rabia que sentía, un calor ardiente se apoderó de su vientre y le endureció los pezones.

-¿Mami, estás enojada con papá?

La voz de Shang la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos.

-No mi vida-mintió, intentando aparentar una calma que estaba lejos de sentir.

Un sentimiento la dominaba a partir de ese momento y horas más tarde, cuando, insomne, recorría su dormitorio arriba abajo mientras su hijo dormía.

-Dame fuerza, señor-mascullo una vez más al sentir un calor pulsante en la parte baja del abdomen.

No podía soportar la idea de seguir deseando a Shaoran. Ni podía ni quería.

Rodeándose la cintura con los brazos, se dirigió a la ventana y contempló la envolvente oscuridad de la noche. Era tarde, y la gran cama donde dormía su hijo resultaba tentadora, pero cada vez que la miraba, su mente conjuraba la imagen de Shaoran, desnudo, esperándola con los brazos abiertos y. . .

_**Aún, hay noches en que me despierto**_

_**Pensando que va a estar su cuerpo en el mío**_

_**Y veo su espacio vacío**_

_**Aún, hay días en que se me olvida**_

_**De pronto siento su presencia en la casa**_

_**Y se que aún no se me pasa su amor…**_

_**AÚN-León Polar.**_

Dejando escapar una exclamación, fue precipitadamente al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha. Diez minutos más, temblando de frío por el agua helada, se metió en la cama, decidida a olvidar aquel estúpido beso y dormir.

Shaoran se dejó caer sobre una hamaca en la terraza con la mirada clavada en la aterciopelada oscuridad. Sobre la mesa tenía una botella de brandy y una cafetera con humeante café.

En contra de lo que había pensando inicialmente, acaba de decidir no emborracharse. A ello había contribuido la conversación que había sostenido con sus padres después de la cena.

A su padre le había sorprendido saber que había un integrante más de la familia Li Latousakis al igual que a su madre y también dejando en claro que debido a esto no pensaba bajo ningún motivo separarse de la madre de sus hijos y tratar de arreglar las cosas en beneficio del pequeño Shang.

Shaoran no quería dar carpetazo a su matrimonio sabiendo ahora que tenían un hijo en común. Prefería recordar cada minuto de su vida con Sakura y repetirse una y otra vez que había sido un pésimo marido. Sólo así conseguía mantener sus emociones bajo control.

_**Aunque se ve que no del todo,**_ le dijo una voz interior con sarcasmo _**puede que el resto de las mujeres de dejen frío, pero te ha bastado ver a Sakura para sumirte en un absoluto caos emocional**_

Y por eso estaba sentado en la terraza, bebiendo brandy y café. El primero, para anestesiar sus erráticos pensamientos y sensaciones; el café, para mantenerse despierto mientras alcanzaba la calma que necesitaba para enfrentarse al día siguiente.

Entonces, iría a ver a Xiao Lang antes de abandonar la isla y dejaría a Sakura a solas con el recuerdo de su hijo, para poder pensar el paso que debía de dar ahora en adelante

Aunque. . . le había devuelto le beso. Sus dulces labios se habían entreabierto al sentir el roce de los suyos y había sido casi como sí. . .

Shaoran dejó escapar una maldición al sentir que la sangre se le calentaba. Se puso de pie y recorrió la terraza de arriba abajo.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¡Llevaban cinco años separados! ¡En ese tiempo ni siquiera se habían visto!

Sakura se había marchado de la isla embarazada sin molestarse en hacerle una llamada para decirle las cosas y para advertirle que volvía a Japón ni en darle la oportunidad de que. . .

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamó entre dientes mientras observaba las luces del ferry perderse en la distancia y se reprendía por no poder dominar sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como él, maduro y sofisticado, se comportara como adolescente cargado de hormonas? Tal vez, porque, por más que quisiera evitarlo, se sentía como el joven de veintidós años que había posado sus ojos en Sakura por primera vez.

-¡Augh!-gimió Sakura al tropezar con una silla de playa. ¿Quién sino una idiota como ella habría decidido impulsivamente salir a dar un paseo en medio de la noche?, se preguntó mientras se masajeaba el tobillo.

No sabía que distancia había recorrido después de dejar el hotel. La luna, una fina línea curva en el cielo, apenas iluminaba la noche.

Después de varias horas dando vueltas en la cama, había decidido dar un breve paseo por la playa, no comprendía en qué momento se había alejado tanto de el hotel.

Finalmente, consciente de que era mejor renunciar a descansar, había decidido continuar su camino y contemplar el amanecer desde alguna roca de la playa. Mirando al horizonte se mordisqueó el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que podía haber calculado mal y que quizá faltara mucho para que amaneciera. Miró el reloj, pero apenas pudo vislumbrar la esfera plateada en la oscuridad. Suspiró profundamente. Lo mejor sería volver. Pero no quería hacerlo.

No quería estar en el dormitorio del hotel, atormentándose con sentimientos que no tenía derecho a sentir. Al menos mientras estaba paseando y gastaba energía no pensaba. Y ni siquiera temía por su seguridad puesto que los demás hoteles se encontraban iluminados por farolas en la playa.

Aún así, después de permanecer un rato en la orilla de la playa en medio de la noche, empezó a inquietarse. ¿Y si alguien la veía? ¿Pensarían que estaba loca?

Esa idea la hizo reír quedamente. No dejaba de ser una situación inusual, casi cómica ¡Sólo una adolescente actuaría como lo estaba haciendo ella!

De pronto algo caliente le tocó el hombro y Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado. ¡Tenía que ser una gaviota! Se volvió par confirmar su hipótesis, pero lo que vio le cortó la respiración: ante sus ojos había un hombre alto y desastrosamente familiar, vestido de gris.

_**CONTINUARA. . . **_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Hola de nuevo!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajaja se ve que no pierdo mi tiempo ¿Verdad? Jejejejejeje espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo porque cosas muy interesantes se avecinan.**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me hacen el enorme favor de acompañarme en mis historias y que me apoyan con sus lindas palabras y sus opiniones. Un saludo muy fuerte a:**_

_**J sakuraplatina, nanita09, leoniTao81, ifanyka, carmenlr, Celina sosa, majo Cullen, geovis,ayame LI, xinaoddss, Natalie aka isabella, y en fin a todas las lindas personas que día con día me apoyan y me dedican un rato de su tiempo para poder leer mis historias y emocionarse con cada uno de los capitulos . nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Avance de capitulo:**_

_**-¡NO SOY TU MUJER!-exclamó ella airada.**_

_**-¿Ah no? entonces, ¿Qué eres?**_

_**-Te deseo. . . –susurró. Volviendo a besarlo.**_

_**-Siempre fuiste una bruja-susurró él, antes de penetrarla de un único y decidido empuje y absorber en su boca el gemido de placer que escapó de la de Sakura.**_

_**-¿Y si me quedo embarazada?-añadió ella, airada.**_

_**Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu la pasión por fin es liberada. . . . **_

_**Nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Sakuralnl999.**_


	4. FUEGO Y CENIZAS

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez? (edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo) **_

_**FUEGO Y CENIZAS….**_

Sakura llevó una mano al pecho alarmada.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamó-. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento-dijo él-. ¿Qué haces paseando sola a las tres de la madrugada?

-¿Son las tres? Creía que eran las cuatro- dijo ella, mirando el reloj. Seguía sin poder ver la hora pero dedujo que se había equivocado al adelantar las manecillas cuando aterrizo en aquel país.

-¿Qué importa una hora más o menos? La cuestión es que es de noche.

-Quería ver el amanecer.-musitó Sakura

El suspiro que Shaoran exhaló le indicó que no le parecía buena respuesta. Pero a ella siempre le había gustado contemplar la salida del sol y estaba segura de que él no lo había olvidado.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo abruptamente.

-He salido a correr-contestó en tono conciliador y calmado.

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza, pero comprobó que llevaba zapatos deportivos y que en su camiseta había manchas de sudor, así como en la zona próxima a las caderas donde. . .

Al sentir que se le secaba la boca, alzó la mirada. Shaoran aún jadeaba levemente por el esfuerzo y Sakura observó entonces que llevaba una camiseta deportiva tan ceñida a su torso como una segunda piel.

-En la playa-concluyó él su explicación.

Sakura, que estaba distraída siguiendo la línea de sudor que rodeaba el cuello de Shaoran, no percibió su tono burlón. Inconscientemente, se pasó la lengua por los labios. Los músculos del pecho de Shaoran se contrajeron levemente, reclamando su atención.

-Iba camino a casa cuando te he visto tropezar delante de mí. . . Deja de mirarme así**, **_**agapi mu **_–dijo Shaoran de pronto-. Es peligroso. . .

Sobresaltada, Sakura alzó la mirada hasta su rostro. Shaoran no había pretendido ser sarcástico, sus ojos no sonreían. Y cada terminación del cuerpo de Sakura se tensó. Al tiempo que suspiraba, sintió como el rubor subía por sus mejillas. Quiso desviar la mirada de Shaoran pero no lo consiguió porque él era la causa de que hubiera tenido que salir a pasear en mitad de la noche. No había conseguido dejar de pensar en él, imaginándolo a su lado, en la cama, ¿Cómo explicarle eso?

-Será mejor que vuelva al hotel-dijo finalmente, intentando esquivarlo para seguir su camino.

-Te acompaño.

-No quiero que lo hagas.

-No era una sugerencia _**yineka mou **_–dijo Shaoran en tono firme.

-¡No soy tu mujer!-exclamó ella airada.

-¿Ah no? Entonces, ¿Qué eres? Además de la madre de mis hijos.

Sakura pensó, rabiosa, que no tenía ni la menor idea. No era la mujer de Shaoran, pero tampoco estaba libre, ni era soltera. . .

Apretó los labios para no contestar y siguió caminando, demasiado deprisa, temerariamente. Necesitaba alejarse de Shaoran antes de decir algo verdaderamente inoportuno.

Él la sujetó por la muñeca y la obligó a detenerse.

-No seas imprudente-dijo ásperamente-. El sendero es peligroso.

Espantada por lo que estaba a punto de suceder por su propia debilidad, Sakura intentó soltarse. Cuando Shaoran se lo impidió, ella cometió el grave error de girarse y mirarlo de frente. En una fracción de segundo, su pequeño mundo de seguridad se desmoronó. Sus ojos, su cabello, su imponente físico, su maravillosa boca. . . unas gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su mejilla y Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios mientras, a su pesar, pensaba cuánto le gustaría volver a probar su salado y limpio sabor. . . .

_**Xd: ¿Quién la culpa?. . . yo no.**_

-Por favor-suplicó en un susurro, sintiendo que la oscuridad la envolvía con un nuevo calor.

-Sakura. . .-musitó él con la respiración entrecortada-. No me hagas esto.

Shaoran sabía lo que le sucedía a Sakura. Ella lo podía leer en el brillo de sus ojos, ene. Rictus de sus labios, y con una exclamación ahogada admitió que era demasiado tarde para evitarlo. No debía haberse vuelto a mirarlo. ¡No debía haberle permitido notar que estaba atormentada!

-Tengo que irme. . .-dijo con voz quebradiza al tiempo que hacía un nuevo intento de liberarse.

Shaoran masculló algo en griego y tiró de ella hasta estrecharla contra su pecho. Sakura alzó la mirada y se sintió atrapada al instante por sus ojos de color ámbar. Vio la nuez de Shaoran moverse al tragar antes de que sus labios se abrieran para decir algo. Pero Sakura no quería que hablara. Sólo quería. . .

Con un nuevo gemido, dejó de resistirse y se dejó llevar por sus instintos. Rodeó el cuello de Shaoran con una mano y le obligó a agacharse para poder sentir aquellos sensuales labios sobre los suyos. Porque eso era lo que quería. Y en cuanto sintió su roce, dejó que su cuerpo tomara las riendas y abandonara todo control. Siempre había sido así entre ellos. Siempre había deseado a Shaoran más allá de cualquier límite razonable. Él había sido su primer y único amor. Y nada ni nadie podría explicar por qué sólo él la hacía sentirse tan vulnerable, por qué necesitaba aferrarse a él y besarlo frenéticamente con una urgencia que la obligaba a arquear su cuerpo para sentir el máximo contacto posible con él.

Y en aquel instante fue consciente de que habían pasado unos segundos para que volviera la pasión e intensidad del deseo que llevaban cinco años sin experimentar el uno por el otro.

El olor limpio y húmedo de Shaoran la envolvió. Él deslizó sus anhelantes manos por su costado y Sakura separó su boca de la de él para poder probar su sudor. Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Shaoran al tiempo que metía las manos debajo de la camiseta de ella y acariciándole la desnuda espalda, la empujaba hacia sí con aún más fuerza. Sus caderas se clavaban en las de ella, obligándola a aferrarse a él desesperadamente. Sakura no conseguía sentirse lo bastante cerca, saciarse se su olor, de su sabor.

-Te deseo-susurró, volviendo a besarlo.

Shaoran le devolvió el beso y ambos se sumergieron en el placer que sentían. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban en una frenética danza, la fuerza que los arrastraba, quizá debido a la oscuridad que los rodeaba y que les hacia sentir los únicos pobladores de la tierra, parecía imparable.

Hasta que cesó tan súbitamente como había empezado.

Fue Shaoran quien lo detuvo, quien se separó de Sakura y le dio la espalda.

-Si lo que quieres es sexo, estaré encantado de proporcionártelo-dijo con aspereza. Se volvió-. Pero no aquí, en un camino polvoriento, como un par de cabras en celo.

-¿por qué no?-dijo ella, jadeante, con una mezcla de vergüenza he indignación-. Así fue como pasó la primera vez. Entonces no pareció importarte.

Un destello iluminó los ojos de Shaoran. Por un momento, Sakura pensó que respondería con desdén, pero al instante de que había despertado su cólera. Acababa de tocar un punto sensible cuya existencia desconocía. De pronto, Shaoran volvió a atraerla hacía sí y exclamó.

-¿Quieres que revivamos la primera vez?-susurró con aspereza-. ¿Quieres que te eche en el suelo y pierda la cabeza, quieres volver a experimentar el sexo con un hombre fuera de control?

-No-dijo ella con un hilo de voz, sintiéndose culpable-. Lo siento. . . No sé qué me ha pasado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Qué has querido comprobar cómo es el sexo con un hombre de verdad que tiene sangre caliente en las venas, eso es lo que ha pasado!-Shaoran la miró con desdén-. De lo que deduzco que tus amigos de Japón no han conseguido satisfacerte en estos años.

-Si esa es mi excusa, ¿Cuál es la tuya?-replicó Sakura-. ¿Qué harías Tú? ¿Recordar cómo habías desvirgado a una adolescente?-estaba segura de que iba a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento y tenía que evitarlo-. ¿Ninguna de tus innumerables amantes ha sido tan inocente y pura como para poder entrenarla para ser tu objeto sexual?

-Dudo que puedas ser ya descrita de esa manera.-dijo Shaoran, despectivo.

Sakura habría querido gritarle que cómo iba a saberlo si ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar que tal le había ido durante los últimos, años, pero se limitó a darle la espalda y reiniciar su marcha. Las rodillas le temblaban, el cuerpo le ardía, sentía el sabor de las lágrimas en los labios. Tropezó con una roca y, al tiempo que emitía un grito de dolor, oyó un juramento a su espalda y sintió un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura y la elevaba en el aire. Durante unos segundos sólo fue consciente del ruido de unas zapatillas resbalándose por la arena intentando mantener el equilibrio y de sus propios gritos de rabia y desesperación.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loca?-gritó con ojos centellantes-. ¿Cuántos accidentes tiene que pasar en esta familia antes de que. . .?-calló bruscamente. Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca de dolor. Miraba al vació clavando los dedos en los brazos de Sakura mientras la brisa de la noche aullaba las palabras que él no se atrevía a decir.

Iba a mencionar a Xiao lang. En su mente esta la caída que su hijo había sufrido en un sendero como aquél.

-¡Dios mío!-susurró Sakura. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan inconsciente?-. No me había dado cuenta-añadió en un lamento.

Shaoran volvió a la vida con una profunda espiración. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, alzó a Sakura hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura y atrapó su boca con voracidad. En una fracción de segundo la pasión que habían dejado en suspenso hacía unos minutos volvió a devorarlos con una fuerza sexual que desbancaba a la razón.

Sakura ni siquiera supo quién actuó primero. Sólo supo que echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a Shaoran a los ojos y que la mente se le nubló ante la urgente necesidad de volver a besarlo que la dominó. Como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Lentamente y sin que sus labios se separaran, Shaoran se arrodilló, llevándola consigo hasta echarse en la hierba que bordeaba el sendero.

Sakura le quitó la camiseta y a esta le siguió su blusa. Shaoran dejó escapar un gemido al sentir sus senos contra su pecho desnudo. Sakura sintió que el fuego la consumía. Se acariciaron torpe y frenéticamente. No hubo delicadeza ni sofisticación, sólo deseo sexual en estado puro, convulsivo. Se devoraron con las manos y con la boca, exigiendo y entregando sin hacer preguntas. Cuando Shaoran se retiró levemente para quitarle a Sakura los pantalones, ella observó en su rostro el deseo que lo consumía y contempló admirada su miembro erecto, que ella misma había descubierto y acariciado hasta hacerle alcanzar ese estado.

-Siempre fuiste una bruja-susurró él, antes de penetrarla de un único y decidido empuje y absorber en su boca el gemido de placer que escapó de la de Sakura.

Cabalgó sobre ella como un hombre enfebrecido. De no haber sabido que era imposible, Sakura habría creído que era la primera vez que Shaoran hacía el amor en años. Estaba excitado, tembloroso, ardiendo. Ella se asió a sus hombros y se dejó llevar por las rítmicas embestidas. Cuando empezaba a alcanzar la cima, él le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y, atrayéndola aún más hacía sí, aceleró el ritmo. En una espiral ascendente, las contracciones fueron incrementándose, arrastrándolos hasta un orgasmo que los sacudió al unísono y que arrancó gemidos jadeantes de sus gargantas.

La realidad los abofeteó en cuanto remitieron los últimos espasmos. Un profundo silencio cayó sobre ellos al tiempo que sus cuerpos pasaron de la máxima relajación a una tensión angustiada y expectante.

Shaoran dejó escapar un juramento he hizo ademán de retirarse al tiempo que Sakura le golpeaba débilmente el torso y le decía:

-¡Quítate!

Con un último estremecimiento, Shaoran se puso de pie, y dándole la espalda, se subió los pantalones mientras Sakura se vestía.

Cuando ambos concluyeron, volvió el silencio que sólo habían roto sus movimientos. Era un silencio cargado y Shaoran no dejaba de preguntarse que podía decir a la mujer a la que acababa de poseer con una necesidad tan básica y primitiva. . . a su esposa. . . a la madre de sus hijos.

Girándose sólo parcialmente, le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la rechazó y se puso de pie de un salto. Tenía el cabello y la ropa salpicada de hierba, y temblaba con tanta violencia que estuvo a punto de perder el pie.

-Yo. . .

-¡Calla!-exclamó Sakura con voz temblorosa.

Shaoran pensó que quizá el silencio era lo más apropiado, que no había palabras tras lo que acababan de hacer. Sin embargo, en alguna parte de su cerebro, estalló una risa que no pudo contener:

-Se ve que no hemos aprendido a controlarnos-dijo. Sakura fue a darle una bofetada, pero él le sujetó la muñeca-. No pienso dejar que me abofetees porque pierdes el control cuando estás conmigo, Sakura.

-Te odio-dijo ella, y se soltó para poder darle la espalda al tiempo que se rodeaba la cintura con los brazos como si con ello se sintiera protegida-. ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos hecho algo así?-gimió.

-Siempre nos ha pasado lo mismo-dijo Shaoran, volviendo a hablar con aspereza.

Sakura se giró para mirarlo.

-¿Crees que esa es una buena excusa?

Shaoran se encogió de hombros. Había deseado a Sakura desde la primera vez que la vio bajar del ferry. He incluso en aquel instante, furioso consigo mismo por la locura que acababa de dejar que lo poseyera, sentía de nuevo el deseo bombear en su interior, como un monstruo atrapado que nunca había conseguido saciarse en ningún otro lugar.

Lanzó una mirada a Sakura que, con el cabello alborotado y la ropa manchada, con expresión turbada y al borde de las lágrimas, seguía tan hermosa como siempre.

-¿Y si me quedo embarazada?-añadió ella, airada.

Shaoran la miró estupefacto.

-Sólo dices eso para herirme-dijo con voz ronca.

La forma en que Sakura lo miró fue una respuesta anticipada a un susurrado: -No.

Shaoran dejó escapar un juramento que sobresaltó a Sakura.

-Supongo que ese es el resumen de lo que piensas-añadió ella con amargura antes de alejarse de él con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

Al sentir la presencia de Shaoran a su espalda, se tensó previendo que intentara abrazarla, pero no lo hizo.

-Te equivocas si crees que esto ha terminado. . . sigue caminando-se limitó a decir, tras adelantarla para servirle de guía.

Sakura lo siguió en silencio, con un sentimiento de vergüenza y culpabilidad que se incrementaba a cada paso que daba. Al llegar al hotel, Shaoran se detuvo y ella pasó de largo. Ninguno de los dos se molestó en ofrecer una hipócrita "buenas noches".

Sakura se metió entre las sábanas y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, dedicándose improperios hasta que acabo por dormirse, exhausta, unas horas más tarde, la despertaba una pequeña he infantil voz.

Bajo la sábana de la cama de su rostro medio dormida, pero en cuanto vio la ropa apilada al suelo, recordó con horror lo sucedido y se quedó paralizada.

-¡Mamí!-llamó de nuevo Shang-. ¡A desayunar! ¡Que el tío Touya quiere llevarme a la playa!

-Enseguida voy-dijo ella-. Nos vemos en el comedor, cariño, adelántate y empiecen si mi.

-Esta bien-dijo el niño ajeno a lo que en realidad pasaba con su madre.

Metió la ropa sucia en el fondo de su bolsa de viaje como si fuera la prueba de un crimen y con ello pudiera olvidarlo, pero en cuanto fue al cuarto de baño notó dolores y agujetas en puntos de su cuerpo que la hicieron odiarse a sí misma. En cuanto se miró en el espejo tuvo que contener un lamento. Aunque parecía agotada, había en su mirada un brillo especial y sus labios estaban hinchados y brillantes.

Unos minutos más tarde, duchada y vestida, sintiéndose mejor, se unió a su familia en la terraza del hotel, desde la que se divisaba la playa. El sol era alto y arrancaba destellos al mar.

Mientras charlaban sobre los planes para aquel día. Sakura se vio constantemente asaltada por imágenes del encuentro con Shaoran que la sacudían como oleadas de calor y frío.

En cierto momento, oyó acercarse a alguien desde la lateral del hotel. Cuando dirigió hacia ahí su mirada, sonrió con desdén al ver por primera vez en cinco años a su suegra.

-_Kalimera, Sakura_-saludó cordialmente Ieran Li-. Touya, ¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos!

Touya se puso de pie y, tras aceptar con indeferencia un beso, se retiró con la excusa de que había quedado con una amiga en el puerto.

-¡Qué rápido pasan los años!-comentó Ieran, viéndolo partir.

Sakura guardo silencio. Su suegra, tras una leve vacilación, tomó asiento en el lugar que Touya había dejado libre y, mirándola fijamente, añadió con suavidad:

-Shaoran nos ha dicho que tienen un hijo. . . y que no piensa concederte el divorcio por nada del mundo puesto que quiere que las cosas se den esta vez…

Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, tratando de asimilar las palabras de Ieran mientras que esta misma contemplaba al pequeño Shang jugar bajo la sombra de una gran palmera.

Aparentando no alterarse. La mirada de Sakura regresó a la de su suegra sin expresión alguna.

-Está muy enfadado conmigo-continuó Ieran-. Y por como me miras, deduzco que tú también.

Sakura no era consciente de ello, pero era preferible parecer enfadada que abatida.

-No tenías derecho a intervenir.-dijo con calma.

-¿Y quién podía hacerlo sino yo?-replicó su suegra, impaciente-. Siempre lo he tenido que hacer. Mientras estuvieron juntos no eran más que dos niños jugando a ser adultos. Necesitaban que alguien los instruyera sobre cómo actuar y ser prácticos.

Sakura estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. Nunca había nada de "práctico" en la irresistible atracción que Shaoran y ella sentían. Si no habían podido reprimirla la noche anterior, siendo ya verdaderos adultos, ¿Quién habría podido detenerla cuando ella tenía diecinueve años y el veintidós?

Ieran había razonado con gran sentido "práctico" que el bebe fuera criado por ella y el padre de Shaoran mientras terminaba sus estudios en Japón. Sakura recordaba bien la desesperación que había sentido ante aquella sugerencia y cómo Shaoran se había revuelto contra su madre. Una vez más las lágrimas habían hecho reaccionar a Shaoran en contra de su madre.

-Ahora las cosas son distintas de muchos modos, tienen e hijo y ya no son adolescentes, con ello vienen las responsabilidades y aunque se que es duro admitirlo. El dolor y la perdida los hicieron aún más fuertes que hace ocho años. Fui yo la que sugirió que vinieras a ver a Xiao lang cuando Shaoran no estuviera cerca y agradezco a los dioses por ello puesto que la situación no puede continuar como hasta ahora.

Apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, Sakura contempló la bella y anciana mujer cuyo serio aspecto ocultaba un corazón de hierro, y se preguntó qué brillante sugerencia tendría en caso de que su hijo le anunciara que había dejado embarazada de nuevo a la mujer de la que estaba separado.

-Los dos necesitan seguir adelante con sus vidas-siguió Ieran, sin tener ni idea de lo que Sakura estaba pensando en realidad-. Y para ello, tienen que enfrentar el pasado. Para construir sobre el su futuro juntos.

Sakura recordó como un fogonazo lo íntimo que había acabado siendo aquel encuentro.

-Sabes que llegamos a quererte mucho, Sakura-continuó Ieran en su fingido tono de extrema cordialidad- y, que sufrimos mucho cuando el destino se ensañó con tanta crueldad a nuestro hijo y a ti. Desearía que volvieran a ser felices con todo el corazón y que tuvieran más hijos que los consolaran de la perdida de Xiao lang y que sobre todo le hicieran compañía al pequeño que ahora tienen.

Tristemente, Sakura no podía estar más de acuerdo con aquel deseo. También ella quería recuperar la felicidad, pero ¿Cómo iba a alcanzarla si el hombre del que estaba enamorada desde los diecinueve años seguía teniendo tanto poder sobre ella?

-Es hora que retomen su vida en el capítulo donde la dejaron y continúen adelante por el bien de mi nieto y de ustedes mismos.-repitió. Y se fue dejando a Sakura con aquella frase dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Shaoran parecía estar de acuerdo con su madre, puesto que la noche pasada le había dicho que estaba muy equivocada al creer que todo había terminado. . .

En lo alto de la colina, sobre el puerto, había una pequeña capilla con un cuidado jardín donde descansaban los restos de su hijo. ¿Necesitaba Xiao lang que retomara su vida al lado de su padre?

Pero aquel pensamiento se cruzó en su mente con otro que la sacudió como una bofetada. La noche anterior había cometido una enorme estupidez cuya consecuencia podía ser un embarazo.

Pálida, recorrió la terraza como si fuera un fantasma. Una hora más tarde, estaba en el pueblo, delante de una farmacia. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se tapaba la boca con la mano porque sabía que era incapaz de hacerlo. Sabía que era incapaz de entrar en la farmacia y pedir una píldora poscoital.

Porque si estaba embarazada, aquel bebé era una parte de Shaoran, una parte de sí misma y también de Xiao Lang.

Dejaría que la naturaleza siguiera su curso. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Tendría que confiar en que el destino no fuera tan cruel como para volver a dejarla embarazada de Shaoran.

Pasó los días siguientes en compañía de Touya y Shang. Estaba callada y ensimismada, pero ellos nos se dieron cuenta ya que estaban demasiado ocupados para notarlo. Cada mañana la acompañaban a la capilla de la colina y se quedaban con ella un rato antes de volver al hotel. Luego, tumbada en una hamaca a la sobra de una sombrilla, Sakura contemplaba durante horas a Touya y a su hijo mientras le enseñaba a nadar en la alberca o intentar hacer un castillo de arena en plena playa.

Y durante todo el tiempo intentaba no pensar en Shaoran ni recriminarse en exceso lo que habían hecho mientras intentaba convencerse que no tendría consecuencias.

Ocasionalmente la asaltaba el recuerdo de las palabras de Ieran y necesitaba darse un largo paseo por la playa para recuperar la calma mientras batallaba con la parte de razón que su suegra tenía. Era cierto que debía de enfrentarse al pasado y seguir adelante pero. . . ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

Vestida con una larga falda azul pálido y una blusa blanca, Sakura estaba sentada en un banco de piedra junto a la tumba de mármol de su hijo, que resplandecía al sol.

Aquel día marcaba el quinto aniversario de su muerte y Sakura se alegraba de haber convencido a Touya y su hijo de que fueran a pescar. Necesitaba estar sola.

Apoyó los codos en los muslos y miró alrededor a través del filtro emocional que la unía al lugar que tanto amaba. Para ella no había un lugar más hermoso en el mundo que aquel rincón de China. En el pequeño y cuidado jardín había una profusión de flores de colores, se oía el canto de los pájaros y el aire estaba perfumado a jazmín; la cúpula de la pequeña capilla se recortaba contra el límpido azul del cielo.

Allí habían bautizado a Xiao lang. Allí se habían casado Shaoran y ella ante las miradas curiosas de los asistentes. Eran tan jóvenes y ella se sentía tan tímida e insegura, tan avergonzada de su estado. . .

Sonrió para sí. Ya no le importaba lo que los otros pensaran de ella. Tenía que concentrarse ene. Presente y tomar una decisión.

Ocultó el rostro entre las manos, y el cabello le cayó hacia delante. Todo resultaba tan confuso, tan difícil y complicado. Sólo quería pensar en Xiao lang pero no lograba dejar de pensar en sí misma. ¿Estaría volviéndose loca?

Una sombra de proyectó sobre ella. Alzó la cabeza y entornó los ojos para enfocar a la alta figura que tenía delante. Aunque no podía ver su rostro porque estaba contra luz, supo instantáneamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Cuándo has vuelto?-preguntó a bocajarro.

-Esta mañana-respondió Shaoran-. Tenía que marcharme por un asunto de trabajo que no podía esperar pero. . .

Dejó la frase en suspenso como si se arrepintiera de haberla comenzado, y la forma en que se metió las manos en los bolsillos indicó a Sakura que no se sentía cómodo en la capilla, o quizá junto a ella. Deslizó la mirada hacia un lado y observó algo sobre la lápida de su hijo que no había estado allí el día anterior, de lo que dedujo que Shaoran había visitado a Xiao lang aquella mañana. Muy temprano. Para evitar encontrarse con ella.

¿Aún después de cinco años a Shaoran le costaba estar con ella junto a la tumba de su hijo?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Hoy no, Shaoran-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Mi madre me ha comentado lo que te dijo. Ella. . . Ieran siempre interviniendo.

-Veo que tienes un coche nuevo-interrumpió Sakura.

-No quiero que vuelva a hacerlo. Ella. . .

-Otro Ferrari-siguió Sakura como si no le escuchara-. Negro. El rojo solía ser tu favorito.

-No le incumbe a nadie lo que tu y yo. . .

-¿Te consideras demasiado viejo para el rojo?

Alargando la mano, Sakura tomó el coche de juguete que descansaba sobre la tumba de su hijo y sonrió con tristeza. En cada una de sus visitas, había encontrado un coche nuevo y le había emocionado saber que era Shaoran quien lo dejaba ahí, y que era una reproducción exacta del coche que se había comprado ese año.

-Me apetecía cambiar, eso es todo-dijo él malhumorado-. ¿Quieres escucharme de una buena vez, Sakura? Necesitamos. . .

-Eres un mentiroso, Shaoran Li-dijo Sakura-. Has decidido que los Ferrari rojos son sólo para los jóvenes alocados y que tú eres demasiado sofisticado como para tener uno. Xiao lang va estar muy. . .

-¡No hables así!-exclamó Shaoran.

El tono de rabia con el que se expresó sobresaltó a Sakura.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó, temblorosa.

Shaoran le dio la espalda y se balanceó sobre sus pies.

-Como si estuviera vivo.

Sakura se puso seria y dejó el coche en su sitio. Un tenso silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Ella comprendía lo que Shaoran quería decir. Era cierto que tendía a hablar de Xiao lang como si viviera, como si estuviera a su lado. A veces ese sentimiento era tan intenso que verdaderamente llagaba a creer que. . .

Con un profundo suspiro se puso de pie y recorrió el parterre de hierba mullida que rodeaba la capilla hasta apoyarse contra el muro que la circundaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Shaoran fue hasta ella.

-Los siento-dijo-. No pretendía gritarte.

Sin volverse, Sakura aceptó la disculpa con un leve encogimiento de hombros. Su desasosiego no tenía nada que ver con la reacción de Shaoran, sino con la carga de emotividad que poseía aquel lugar.

-¿Vienes aquí a menudo?-preguntó con tristeza.

-Siempre que vuelvo a casa.-respondió él.

Sakura asintió.

-Claro tú perteneces a este lugar.

Esas palabras no tuvieron respuesta, pero no la necesitaban. Claro que Shaoran pertenecía a la isla. Ella por el contrario, no.

Miró al horizonte hasta que sintió la amenaza de las lágrimas.

-Ésta será mi última visita-dijo, expresando en voz alta la decisión que llevaba días intentando tomar.

-¡No digas tonterías!-replicó él-. Estoy intentando decirte que no tienes porqué hacerlo. No tienes que dejar atrás todo lo que ha pasado.

-Ha llegado el momento de romper la esfera del pasado.

-¿El momento? ¿Qué momento? ¿Qué significa el tiempo cada vez que partimos de aquí sabiendo lo que dejamos atrás?

-¿Tú también sientes eso?-preguntó Sakura, girándose hacia él, asombrada.

Un grito quedó sofocado en su garganta al ver un hombre muy distinto del que esperaba encontrar. Hasta aquel momento no había visto a plena luz el rostro de Shaoran, y lo que vio la dejó boquiabierta. El joven del que se había enamorado había desaparecido completamente. Seguía siendo espectacularmente guapo, pero sus labios habían adquirido una dureza que le heló el corazón, y sus ojos, de un profundo chocolate oscuro, le hicieron saber que la pasión a la que habían dado rienda suelta hacia unas noches era tan excepcional para él como lo era para ella.

-Claro que lo siento-dijo Shaoran con voz ronca-. ¿Acaso crees que soy de piedra?

-Sí-se oyó decir Sakura a sí misma.

Estaba comprendiendo finalmente el verdadero significado de lo que Ieran había querido decirle. Por fin entendía por qué la madre de Shaoran había querido que se vieran cara a cara. La vulgar joven japonesa y el poderoso chino pertenecían a mundos tan distintos que, de haberse conocido en aquel momento, Shaoran ni siquiera se habría molestado en dirigirle una mirada.

Abrazándose a la cintura, desvió la mirada no sin antes fijarse en el caro traje que Shaoran vestía y e la refinada sofisticación con la que lo lucía, propia de quien había conocido el lujo y la exclusividad desde la infancia.

Sakura percibió todo aquello sin lograr comprender cómo no lo había observado con anterioridad, cómo era posible que, en su momento, no hubiera entrevisto a aquel elegante y distinguido hombre desarrollarse en el interior del joven con el que se había casado.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de pensar en abandonar a nuestro hijo?-preguntó él con aspereza.

Sakura tomó aire para ganar tiempo.

-¿No acabas de decirme que no está aquí?-le recordó antes de añadir al ver que Shaoran la miraba con ojos centellantes-. Y tienes razón. Xiao lang partió hace años. No tiene sentido hacer un viaje tan largo para visitar lo que no es más que un monumento en su honor cuando sé perfectamente dónde encontrarlo cada vez que lo necesite.

-¡Mírame mientras hablas así!-dijo Shaoran en tono destemplado-. ¡Mírame y di de nuevo que este rincón, que esta isla, que esta pequeña tumba ya no significa nada para ti!

Sakura lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-Eso no es lo que he dicho-negó -. ¿Por qué estas tan enfadado conmigo?-preguntó-. Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera sabias que solía venir.

Shaoran se puso en tensión.

-Ésa no es la cuestión. No estamos hablando de mis errores, sino. . . .

-¿Eso significa que reconoces haberlos cometido?

Shaoran se alejó de Sakura pero, una vez más, con una elegancia y un dominio de si mismo que no tenía nada que ver con la incontrolable pasión de la que había dado muestras días atrás.

-En cuanto enterramos a Xiao lang me abandonaste- le recordó, apesadumbrada.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula

-Había demasiada gente a nuestro alrededor. Necesitaba. . . estar solo.

-¿Y yo no?

Yo soy un hombre. Una mujer puede estar abatida y llorar, pero un hombre debe mantenerse fuerte y servir de apoyo.

Sakura rió con amargura.

-Pues esa asignatura la suspendiste, Shaoran.

Él sacó las manos de los bolsillos y apretó los puños. Sakura sabía que le había dado un golpe bajo, pero lo peor de todo era que no le importaba. Shaoran le había hecho tanto daño al abandonarla inconscientemente sin saber que estaba embarazada que todavía, cinco años más tarde, seguía son poder perdonarle.

El día que Xiao lang tuvo su fatal accidente, se habían peleado por teléfono. Shaoran había insistido en que debía permanecer en Atenas por una importante reunión de trabajo. Ella le había echado en cara que no mantuviera su palabra de ir a pasar el día a la playa con su hijo. Luego, había colgado el teléfono y había decidido ir sola de excursión con Xiao lang.

Agachó la cabeza con la mirada perdida y revivió el instante en que su hijo se había soltado de su mano y había salido corriendo por el polvoriento sendero tras un rebaño de cabras. Todavía se oía a sí misma llamándolo: ¡Xiao lang, cuidado!, y todavía veía con total nitidez a las cabras correr directamente hacia él.

-Me dejaste porque me culpabas de lo que sucedió-susurró.

Shaoran se volvió bruscamente con los ojos brillantes.

-¡Eso no es verdad!

Sakura lo miró con desfallecida incredulidad ¿Cómo no iba a culparla si ella se culpaba a sí misma?

-Nunca te he culpado-repitió Shaoran, sujetándola por el brazo para impedir que se alejara de él.-. Fue un accidente. Sólo un cobarde culparía a alguien de una tragedia.

Con una sonrisa de amargura, Sakura se dijo que esas eran las palabras de alguien adulto y sabio. Características que ninguno de los dos habían poseído cinco años atrás.

-¿Adonde fuiste cuando te marchaste?-preguntó después de unos segundos.

Shaoran le soltó el brazo y suspiró.

-Al apartamento de Atenas. Para cuando volví a la isla, tú te habías marchado con tu familia.

-¡Dos semanas más tarde!- le recordó Sakura-. Esperé dos semanas que volvieras.

Shaoran la miró fijamente.

-Si, _**agapi mu**_, no pudiste esperar ni dos semanas a que me recompusiera.

Sakura identificó en su gesto y su expresión al hombre endurecido en que se había convertido Shaoran, un hombre con limitada paciencia.

Podía haber dicho más. Podría haber añadido que esperó en vano a recibir una llamada para preguntarle que tal estaba, cómo había vuelto a las seis semanas a la isla, desesperada por decirle lo que hasta ahora sabía: que tuvo un hijo más. Pero él ya no estaba en la isla. Incluso podría contarle que había ido a buscarlo al apartamento de Atenas y había podido comprobar los métodos que utilizaba para borrarla de su vida.

Pero no tenía sentido remover el pasado cuando la opinión generalizada era que lo mejor era dejarlo atrás. Ya no quedaba nada entre ellos más que el último lazo de sangre que los unía para toda la vida. Hacía cinco años había sido así por igual, lo que convertía al ataque de lujuria que habían sufrido en la colina en un acto vergonzoso del que tendría tiempo de arrepentirse sola si es que llegaba a tener alguna consecuencia.

Miró el reloj.

Tengo que encontrarme con Touya y mi hijo en diez minutos-mintió.

Y se alejó de Shaoran.

_**CONTINUARA. . .**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! ¡ESPERO QUE SE LA ESTEN PASANDO SUPER BIEN CON EL REGRESO A CLASES!**_

_**Espero que el entusiasmo sea general puesto que me quedan pocas semanas de libertad sabatina mientras arranco motores para volver a las aulas. Si así es mi vida de complicada. . . lamento el retraso de esta actualización y es que como ya saben estuve imposible poder realizarla en el tiempo que yo hubiera querido.**_

_**¿Interesante este capítulo? Jajajajaja eso es quedarse cortos. Y es que realmente tuve que exprimirme el cerebro con tal que las cosas quedaran como yo me las imaginaba y que además tuvieran sentido en cuanto a la trama de la historia. Como ven, aquí se revela algo de lo que sufrieron a la muerte de su pequeño hijo hace cinco años y cómo se sintieron en ese entonces, las mentiras y los malos entendidos pronto saldrán a la luz y uno que otro saldrá raspado por tanto embrollo. Nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Jannys117: me tienes al filo de la silla comiéndome las uñas del la incertidumbre… Espero que esta historia te guste tanto como Unidos por la Traición.**___

_**Nanita09: es mejor que actualice desde ahorita porque puede que no tenga oportunidad de hacerlo, espero que me dejes review he de todos los que actualizo, jajajajaja nos vemos muy pronto lo prometo.**_

_**Leoni Tao: se me acabó el crédito y por consiguiente no puedo comunicarme constantemente contigo pero no te preocupes estoy pensando en como desarrollar el capítulo para tu fic **__**amiga, no te desesperes.**_

_**Sakuraplatina: OK aquí ya esta la actualización de este fic que he podido hacer en conjunto con otros más sin embargo me he estancado en el capítulo final de unidos…. Espero que la musa de la inspiración vuelva a mi más pronto que mi Internet jajajajajajaja nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Za-firE-anilu: aquí sigo dándote más lata de la acostumbrada jajajajaja he de confesarte que en este tiempo he leído todos tus capítulos a través de mi celular, lamentablemente no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte las cosas directamente en tu fic pero espero hacerlo pronto, nos vemos.**_

_**SaKuRa-And-ShAoRaN-lOve: si no mal lo recuerdo estas muy pendiente de cada cosa que escribo o que sale de mi loca mentecita así que espero que también te guste esta historia, nos vemos muy pronto.**_

_**Gabyhyatt: se que te mueres de la incertidumbre por saber que pasara de ahora en adelante en todas y cada una de mis fics. Sin embargo lamento que las actualizaciones se hayan retrasado tanto pero espero que este capítulo y la historia te gusten mucho. Nos vemos.**_

_**Muchas gracias a:**_

_**Ifanycka, **__**carmenlr, Celina sosa, majo Cullen, geovis, ayame LI, xinaoddss, Natalie aka isabella,**__** Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto, Lilia. Takarai, Lian Potter, Mka1509, Sakura-fany, Tamita11, **__**Sweetmarifer, Galatea Dream, m2m2005, **__**Haruno samy, lita Wellington, Jorge Vargas y a **__**todas**____**las**____**Lindas**__** personas **__**que**__** se **__**Han**____**tomado**__** la **__**molestia**__** de leer **__**mis**__** fics y **__**esperar**__** con **__**impaciencia**____**cada**____**actualización.**_

_**Ahora el avance de capítulo que corresponde:**_

_**-Entonces debes de estar loco si crees que quiero seguir casada contigo.**_

_**-Te aseguro que no voy a permitir que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio. Y no nos vamos a divorciar, ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?**_

_**-Eres mi mujer y me perteneces tanto como el bebé que llevas en tu vientre.**_

_**-Explícale a Xiao lang que no estás dispuesta a sacrificarte por su hermano o hermana en la misma medida que lo hiciste por él.**_

_**Con un estremecimiento llegó a la conclusión de que sus dos familias habían conspirado para acabar con su relación**__**. Hasta sus vistas a la isla habían sido planeadas de tal manera que no se produjera un encuentro entre Shaoran y ella.**_

_**-Tú no quieres que corra la sangre y yo sí. Así que te propongo un trato.**_

_**-¿Qué trato?**_

_**-Qué seas mi esposa de nuevo, en todos los sentidos. A cambio, yo prometo reprimir mi deseo de venganza.**_

_**-: Quiero que te quedes embarazada….**_

_**Shaoran a puesta a lo grande…. Esperemos ver como reacciona Sakura al respecto… nos vemos muy pronto. **_

_**Atte.**_

_**Sakuralnl999.**_


	5. REVELACIONES Y SECRETOS A LA LUZ

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez? (edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo) **_

_**Revelaciones y Secretos a la Luz.**_

Shaoran la miró con los ojos entornados y la sensación de que el pecho iba a estallarle. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que pudiera culparla cuando era obvio que sólo él podía tener la culpa de lo ocurrido? Desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Había incumplido su promesa. Debía haber estado junto a su esposa y su hijo, jugando en la playa, en lugar de hacerse un gran empresario.

Eso sí, había aprendido bien la lección. Sakura no había querido responder a ninguna de las llamadas que le había hecho a Japón y, cuando fue a buscarla, sus padres le habían dejado claro que su hija no quería verlo. Tras aquel golpe, había vuelto a Atenas y había pasado dos semanas completamente borracho.

Se volvió y vio a Sakura llevarse los dedos a los labios antes de acariciar la lápida de mármol de la tumba de su hijo. Contemplándola así, inmóvil, con el sol iluminando su cabello, Shaoran sintió que se formaba un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué debían hacer? ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? Fuera el que fuera, Sakura tenía que comprender que todavía tenían demasiadas cosas pendientes como para pensar que podía desaparecer de su vida así sin más, llevándose de nuevo a su hijo lejos de él.

Para cuando Sakura se irguió, Shaoran estaba a su espalda.

-Te llevaré al hotel-dijo.

-Puedo caminar-replicó ella.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Sakura sintiera a Shaoran moverse lo suficiente como para que las siguientes palabras que pronunció la envolvieran como un manto.

-Deberías saber que el padre Terada está mirándonos desde la puerta de la capilla-musitó- ¿Quieres que piense que nos peleamos delante de la tumba de nuestro hijo?

Sakura lanzó una ojeada de soslayo a la capilla y comprobó que Shaoran no mentía.

-Esta bien. Llévame.

-Gracias-dijo él antes de posar una mano en su cintura e inclinarse para, con la otra, enderezar el coche de juguete que había dejado sobre la piedra.

Sakura aspiró la fragancia de su piel al tiempo que contemplaba los destellos que el sol arrancaba a su cabello color chocolate. Intentó relajarse e ignorar la mano que Shaoran posaba sobre su cintura, pero demoraba al colocar el cochecito sobre la lápida, porque sabía bien que, para un hombre como Shaoran, incapaz de

Demostrar sus emociones en público, aquél era un gesto tan íntimo como el beso que ella había depositado en el mármol unos minutos antes.

-Vámonos-dijo Shaoran al incorporarse, señalando hacia el coche.

-Deberíamos ir a hablar con el padre Terada-dijo Sakura.

-En un día como hoy no querrá perturbar nuestra intimidad-susurró él-. A no ser que quieras que hagamos una cita para renovar nuestros votos de boda-añadió.

_**Y todavía tiene el cinismo de burlarse…**_

El sarcasmo que Sakura intuyó en aquel inesperado comentario la hizo enfurecerse.

-Prefiero actuar como si no te hubiera oído-dijo entre dientes.

-¿No te apetece renovar nuestros votos?-preguntó Shaoran con fingida ingenuidad.

-¡Si por mí fuera, evitaría hasta coincidir contigo!-exclamó Sakura.

-Es una pena que no lo recordaras la otra noche.

Sakura no pudo seguir fingiendo. Se sacudió la mano de Shaoran como si fuera una serpiente venenosa y caminó hacia la reja del jardín.

-¡No comprendo cómo puedes tener la arrogancia de bromear con algo así!

-No bromeo-Shaoran le clavó los dedos en el brazo, obligándole a detenerse.

-Entonces debes estar loco si crees que quiero seguir casada contigo.

-Te aseguro que no voy a admitir que un hijo mío nazca fuera del matrimonio. Y si no vamos a divorciarnos, ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?

¿Divorciarse? Aquella simple palabra golpeó a Sakura como si acabara de chocar contra un muro. ¿Cómo era posible que con todo lo que había reflexionado sobre la necesidad de dejar el pasado atrás, la idea de divorciarse no le hubiera pasado por un instante por la cabeza?

Se quedó paralizada en medio del aparcamiento. Divorciarse. La solución definitiva. Lógica. Y si era así, ¿Por qué la hacia sentirse enferma?

Shaoran la adelantó para colocarse ante ella. Apoyó las manos en sus hombros y dijo con voz grave:

-Deja de temblar. No estoy diciendo. . . –calló bruscamente y la miró atentamente antes de llevar la mano a su frente para medirle la temperatura-. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado al sol?

Con la mirada turbia, sin haber escuchado sus palabras, Sakura susurró:

-No estoy embarazada.

-Sabes que hay que buscar siempre la sombra-masculló Shaoran-. Te has quemado y. . .

-Shaoran no estoy embarazada-repitió ella, alzando la voz.

Un músculo palpitó junto al labio de Shaoran, que escrutó el rostro de Sakura.

-Pero temes estarlo-dijo-, o no habrías pasado varios minutos delante de la farmacia el otro día antes de cambiar de opinión.

Sakura lo miró alarmada. Finalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Has estado espiándome!-dijo, más abatida que indignada.

Shaoran ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. La ayudó a acercarse al coche y le abrió la puerta.

-Métete-dijo.

Sakura hizo ademán de protestar, pero al ver la expresión solemne de Shaoran, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al darse cuenta de que, durante los días que no se habían visto, Shaoran debía haber tomado algunas decisiones que les afectaran a ambos y al pequeño hijo que tenían en común.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

Un brillo de irritación iluminó los ojos de Shaoran.

-Por que no quiero tener una pelea en público.

Su sarcasmo enfureció a Sakura.

-No seas tan. . . .

Shaoran la acercó hacia sí y la besó. No se trató de un beso apasionado, sino de un beso de frustración, desesperado, con el que hacerla callar.

_**Linda manera de guardar silencio jejejejeje. . . .**_

-Esto-dijo al alzar la cabeza-, ha sido dedicado al padre Terada. Ahora métete en el maldito coche antes de que vuelva a besarte por que me dé la gana.

Desconcertada y confusa porque había olvidado la presencia del párroco en la puerta de la capilla, Sakura obedeció y fingió no darse cuenta de la mirada que Shaoran dedicaba a sus muslos cuando su falda se deslizó hacia un lado.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y luego rodeó el coche bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura que, una vez más, al verlo moverse con tanta elegancia, recordó que se trataba de un hombre completamente distinto al joven del pasado.

-¿Por qué has hecho que me sigan?-preguntó Sakura en cuanto Shaoran puso el motor en marcha.

-Tenía que ir a Atenas durante unos días. Acabábamos de mantener relaciones sin protección y temía tu reacción, así que pedí a unos de mis hombres que te vigilara.

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Sakura, indignada-. ¿Para que no me tirara desde lo alto del acantilado. . ., o para que me empujara al vacío?

-Yo protejo a los míos-se limitó a responder Shaoran.

-Pero yo no te pertenezco.

Shaoran la miró apretando los dientes.

-Eres mi mujer y me perteneces tanto como el bebé que llevas en tu vientre.

-Si estuviera embarazada. . . . .Si. . .

Las ruedas del coche hicieron crujir la gravilla del aparcamiento. Unos segundos más tarde, estaban en la carretera.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de negarte, Sakura, y no lo hiciste.

Sakura sintió que le quemaban las mejillas.

-¡No pienso pedir disculpas por ello!

-Ni yo te las he pedido-dijo Shaoran con una calma que incrementó la irritación de Sakura al darla aquella apariencia de hombre sofisticado.

-Pero lo has insinuado-exclamó, viéndose a sí misma como una mujer simple y carente de toda elegancia, lo que convertía la posibilidad de cualquier relación entre ellos en una broma de mal gusto.

-Entonces soy yo el que debe disculparse.

-¿Cómo puede haber adivinado tu espía lo que estaba pensando delante de la farmacia?-preguntó entonces Sakura.

-No lo adivinó. Se limitó a describir tus movimientos y fui yo quien extrajo las conclusiones. Pensé que acudías por una prueba de embarazo y que no te atrevías a confirmar tus sospechas.

-Déjame en el pueblo y compraré una ahora mismo-dijo precipitadamente.

-No es necesario, pero si así lo quieres por mi no hay problema. Y aunque salga negativa, no voy a permitir que te marches de nuevo con mi hijo de por medio.

Sakura abrió la boca para decirle que, si no estaba embarazada, no iba a poder impedirle que se fuera, pero decidió morderse la lengua y ver qué decía la prueba.

-El pueblo está en la otra dirección-dijo. Al no obtener respuesta, añadió-: ¡Shaoran. . .!

-Lo sé. Te llevo a otro sitio-dijo finalmente.

-Pero te he dicho que debía volver al hotel-dijo Sakura, horrorizada ante la idea de estar perdiendo el control de la situación-. He quedado con Touya y mi hijo.

-Mentirosa-dijo Shaoran-. Me lo he encontrado esta mañana y me ha dicho que iba a pasar el día pescando con el niño.

Se hizo el silencio y Shaoran se volvió para mirar a Sakura. Apretaba los dientes y contenía la respiración

**Estaba embarazada. . . .**

Habían reservado una habitación en un lujoso hotel y había pedido la presencia del ginecólogo que había atendido a Sakura con su primer hijo y les había confirmado la noticia. Shaoran por su parte se había tomado la buena nueva calmadamente mientras ella se debatía entre la esperanza y el miedo de saber qué le deparaba el destino al saberse de nuevo en las manos de aquel hombre.

_**¡Qué tino! ¿No?**_

Después de dejar el hotel y con todas las sospechas aclaradas, sabía que Shaoran jamás la dejaría en paz. Con un hijo de cinco años y otro en camino cada vez más su vida se iba ligando aún más a la de Shaoran y eso lo comprobaba al verse conducida en mitad del bosque por el mientras ella se sentía confundida. Habían alcanzado casi el final de la isla. Shaoran tomó una pista que se adentraba en un bosque y detuvo el coche al llegar a un claro. La tensión entre ellos podía palparse. Sakura contenía las lágrimas a duras penas. Descendió y fue a abrirle la puerta. Sakura aun permanecía inmóvil. El brazo que la rozó para desatarle el cinturón de seguridad la sacudió como si le hubiera dado corriente. Su gesto de repulsión fue tan obvio que Shaoran tuvo que apretar los dientes para no reaccionar.

-Quiero ir con mi hijo-dijo ella con firmeza.

-No es posible-dijo Shaoran, sujetándola con fuerza por la muñeca y obligándola a bajar.

Ver el muslo de Sakura no contribuyó a mejorar su humor. Ella observó cómo tensaba la mandíbula y apretaba los dientes y le fascinó reconocer al joven de sangre caliente, el posesivo joven obsesionado con mantenerla alejada de sus lascivos amigos durante seis semanas.

-Me estas haciendo daño-protestó Sakura.

Sin decir palabra, Shaoran tiró de ella hacia una casa blanca que quedaba oculta tras la maleza. Se detuvo ante una puerta azul. Sakura tuvo que dominar su curiosidad mientras él metía la llave y abría. A su alrededor, el jardín estaba a medio construir y contra un árbol descansaba una pala. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de observar nada más antes de que Shaoran la empujara al interior. Sólo entonces la soltó y cruzó un arco. Después, bajó unos escalones, dejándola atrás, con la única perspectiva de sus anchos y arrogantes hombros y un deseo incontenible de tirarle algo a la cabeza.

_**Créame que no es la única con esos deseos.**_

Pero no tenía nada a la mano y, por otro lado. Sakura no estaba dispuesta a degradarse hasta ponerse a su nivel. Se frotó la muñeca y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un amplio vestíbulo que se abría a otras habitaciones a ambos lados del arco. Olía a nuevo, a escayola y a pintura. Apenas había mobiliario. Por un instante pensó que podía dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero cambió de idea al darse cuenta de que debía haber unos ocho kilómetros hasta el hotel, que hacía calor y que en aquel interior disfrutaba de un delicioso frescor. Su curiosidad iba en aumento, ¿Dónde estaban?

Decidida a averiguarlo sin preguntar a Shaoran, abrió varias puertas para echar una ojeada. Todas las habitaciones parecían ser dormitorios. Algunas estaban vacías y otras, amuebladas. Tras ver cada una de ellas, volvió al arco central y se encontró frente a un gran espacio diáfano con cristaleras del suelo al techo, que enmarcaban una espectacular vista al mar. Un par de sofás todavía cubiertos por plásticos ocupaban el centro de la sala y lo que parecía una televisión plana, envuelta en plástico de burbujas, colgada de la pared. El conjunto tenía el aspecto y el sonido hueco de un lugar inacabado. Bajó los tres escalones que descendían hasta la habitación y oyó ruidos procedentes de otro arco que se abría en una lateral.

Se trataba de una cocina blanca y moderna, tal y como descubrió al entrar en ele mismo momento en que Shaoran abría otra cristalera para dar entrada a la brisa del mar. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la había dejado sobre una de las sillas de la mesa. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo al recorrer su fuerte espalda y sus piernas, que resultaban más largas y poderosas sin la chaqueta.

-¿Qué es este sitio?-preguntó Sakura finalmente.

-Mi casa-dijo él con una aspereza que demostraba que su humor no había mejorado.

Sakura hizo una mueca y fue hacia un enorme refrigerador. Al abrirlo, descubrió que estaba provisto de todo tipo de enceres y delicias. Sin hacer caso del hambre instantánea que sintió, tomó una botella de agua y al tiempo que bebía, empujó la puerta con el codo para cerrarla. Estaba sedienta y echando la cabeza hacia atrás dio un gran sorbo. Cuando bajó la botella vio que Shaoran la observaba con la mirada velada, siguiendo con los ojos una gota que se deslizaba por su garganta. Sobresaltada, se atragantó y la tos hizo que él mirara las gotas que brillaban en las comisuras de sus labios. Sakura sintió que la carne se le ponía de gallina ante una prueba más de una intimidad que no podían negar, porque formaba una parte tan intrínseca de su relación. Por más que quisieran negarla, se manifestaba en pequeños detalles que escapaban de su control. Por eso, y porque casi podía leer el pensamiento de Shaoran, no le hubiera asombrado que saltara sobre ella como un gato salvaje para devorarla. Siempre había sucedido lo mismo entre ellos. El aire se cargaba en cuestión de segundos de una irresistible pulsión sexual. Así había sido en cuanto se vieron al bajar del ferry, también en la colina. Aquel mismo día se había manifestado en dos ocasiones. Unos minutos antes, cuando, al ver el muslo desnudo, Shaoran había estado a punto de alargar la mano para acariciarlo mientras le dedicaba una mirada que había alcanzado su vientre como un dardo su diana. Y en aquel mismo instante, mientras miraba sus húmedos labios con manifiesto deseo.

Sakura se seco los labios con la lengua al tiempo que sentía sus pezones endurecerse y un húmedo calor entre las piernas.

-Tenía sed-dijo, como si confiara en romper el hechizo hablando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en al capilla antes de que yo llegara?-preguntó Shaoran.

-¡Que más da!-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros y rogando que Shaoran dejara de mirarla de aquella manera.

-Importa si has cometido la imprudencia de deshidratarte.

Él tenía razón. Sakura se había sentido sedienta, pero en cuanto bebió sintió náuseas y un leve mareo. Tenía la piel tensa y una mezcla de calor y frío. Todo ello era señal de que había pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el sol.

-¡Qué marido tan considerado!-dijo con sarcasmo-. Pero no hace falta que te molestes, no pienso responder a tus preguntas.

-Lo harías si te tendiera sobre esta mesa-masculló él-, así que deja de fingir que no te importo cuando sabes que te enciendes como una antorcha cuando me miras o cuando yo te miro a ti.

_**Las verdades duelen. . .**_

Indignada por lo que no era más que una terrible verdad, Sakura exclamó:

-¡Puede que me suceda lo mismo con cualquier hombre!-y al instante se arrepintió de no haber sabido contenerse.

Shaoran la miró con expresión velada.

-Eso nos lleva a un tema en particular que me encantaría aclarar antes que nada: Alexandre Volteare-dijo, acercándose lentamente a ella hasta que Sakura quiso retroceder, pero no lo hizo porque quería mostrar una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

-No pienso hablar de Alexandre-dijo con una firmeza que contradijo su voz vacilante y la sensación de que le temblaban las piernas. Dejo la botella sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella al sentir que se le nublaba la vista.

-¿Porqué no?

Sakura se volvió hacia Shaoran y una vez más sintió nauseas.

-Tengo que ir al cuarto de baño-dijo, mirando hacia el arco.

Shaoran la sujetó por el brazo.

-Tenemos que concluir esta conversación antes de que te vayas a ninguna parte.

-no hay nada que concluir-. Sakura se soltó y trató de sortear a Shaoran, pero este le bloqueó el paso. Contemplando mareada su camisa azul, se llevó una mano al estómago-. Shaoran, no…

-Si no me hablas de Alexandre-dijo él en tono amenazador-, no te dejaré marchar. ¿Comprendes?

Sakura no tenía dificultad en comprender. Ignorando por un instante su malestar, alzó la mirada.

-¿Qué derecho crees tener sobre mi?

Shaoran resopló.

-Eres mi mujer. La madre de mis hijos y por si fuera poco me perteneces.

-¡No te pertenezco!-gritó ella-. ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? ¡Dejé de ser tuya hace cinco años cuando ni siquiera te molestaste en venir a buscarme! Ahora si no te importa. . .

-¿Cómo que no fui a buscarte? ¿Cómo te atreves a mentir?

Sakura no podía seguir discutiendo o vomitaría encima de Shaoran. Sin embargo, hubo algo en su tono de indignación que la obligó a mirarlo.

-Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de llamarme-dijo en un susurro-. Esperé y esperé a que vinieras a buscarme, pero no lo hiciste. Tal como le gustaba decir a tu querida prima Meilling, yo no era más que un error en tu vida que no tenías más remedio que asumir. ¡Pero yo nunca le quise creer, hasta que Xiao lang murió y tu huiste a Atenas para consolarte con otra mujer!

_**¡Ha! Me da un infarto. . .**_

_

* * *

_

¡Ya no había marcha atrás! ¡Por fin había dejado escapar el secreto que guardaba hacía tanto tiempo en su interior que, al pronunciarlo, sintió un desgarro físico! La sacudida emocional fue tal, que Sakura ni siquiera notó que Shaoran se quedaba paralizado.

-Te odie tanto. . . .-musitó ella-. ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!

Cuando Shaoran recuperó la voz, habló en tono grave y ronco.

-Meilling te dijo que. . .

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y el leve movimiento bastó para que las náuseas se reanudaran.

-Y puede que sea lo bastante estúpida como para volver a caer en tu trampa sexual-dijo con amargura-. Pero jamás volveré a pertenecerte. Y ahora si me dejas pasar. . .

Empujó a Shaoran y corrió al cuarto de baño cubriéndose la boca. Cuando concluyó y la habitación dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Se refrescó la cara en el lavabo. La imagen que le devolvió el espejo le preocupó: estaba extremadamente pálida y tenía los hombros y los brazos quemados.

Un ruido en el exterior la hizo volverse hacia la puerta abierta. Sabía que no tenía caso retrasar la conversación con Shaoran. Lo mejor sería concluirla lo antes posible. Lo encontró mirando por el ventanal, de espaldas a la puerta.

-Alexandre Volteare es mi jefe y un buen amigo, pero no es mi amante-dijo-. Y la única razón de que te lo diga es porque, si tuvieras algún delirio a cerca de quién es el padre del hijo que espero no haya la menor duda sobre quien es el padre.

Shaoran no reaccionó y Sakura se puso furiosa por la doble humillación de haber tenido que dar explicaciones y de que estás se ignoraran.

-Te espero en el coche-dijo con firmeza.

-sí fui a buscarte.

Sakura, que estaba a punto de salir, se quedó helada donde estaba mientras Shaoran se volvía a mirarla. Sus facciones parecían talladas en piedra y su dureza contrastaba con el azul del mar.

-No se si he oído bien-dijo ella.

-fui a buscarte a Japón, pero tú te negaste a verme-Shaoran movió una mano en el aire-. No pensaba mencionarlo, pero ya que tú lo has hecho, será mejor que lo aclaremos. Pasábamos un momento muy difícil y yo comprendí que necesitabas un tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido. ¿Pero, cuanto tiempo esperabas que te diera, Sakura?-suspiró profundamente-. Sabía que estabas desconsolada y que no me había comportado debidamente tras el funeral, pero, ¿Por qué te negaste a verme o a hablarme? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme vagar por todo Japón como un perro y hacerme volver a casa como si los años que habíamos pasado juntos no significaran nada para ti?

Sumida en una total confusión, _**y por supuesto también todos nosotros excepto su segura servidora.**_ Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Yo no me negué a verte.

-Te llamé, te escribí: y tú te negaste a contestarme.

-No-dijo ella, sin querer creer lo que oía.

Shaoran sonrió con tristeza.

-Puedes elegir no creerme, pero eso no cambia la realidad, _**agapi mu. **_Llegó un momento en que no pude seguir implorando tu perdón y tuve que asumir que lo nuestro había terminado.

El creciente espanto con el que Sakura empezaba a aceptar que Shaoran decía la verdad la sacudió. _**Y a nosotros también**_

-Nunca supe que habías venido a buscarme-susurró.

Shaoran le dio la espalda con expresión escéptica y fue ella quien se acercó a él.

-Shaoran-le llamó-. ¡Te juro que no lo sabía! Nadie me lo dijo. ¿Con quién hablaste? ¿Por qué no me dijeron donde. . .?

Súbitamente empezó a comprender y se quedó paralizada.

-Mis padres-dijo en un susurro.

Sus padres habían insistido en llevársela de ese lugar. Siempre habían sentido rencor hacia los Li por su riqueza y su poder, y hacia Shaoran porque consideraban que se había aprovechado de ella. La partida de este tras el funeral no había hecho más que confirmar la mala opinión que se habían formado de él y más aún cuando tiempo después se había confirmado que de nuevo estaba embarazada.

Y la familia de Shaoran no había podido disimular su alivio cuando accedió finalmente a volver a Japón. Todo el mundo había insistido en que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Insistían en que ambos necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse de la pérdida que habían sufrido. Hasta que sucumbió a la presión y dejó la isla, necesitando huir desesperadamente de todo, incluso del desamparo en el que Shaoran la había dejado cuando más lo necesitaba.

Temiendo que le fallarán las piernas, separó una silla de la mesa y se dejó caer en ella. Shaoran la observaba con severidad mientras ella seguía recordando el dolor y el sufrimiento de aquellos días.

-Tras llegar a Japón sufrí una. . . crisis-improvisó para ocultar una verdad que era incapaz de describir-. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada sentí mucho pavor y una renuencia a volver a perderlo por lo que el médico aconsejó que descansara todo el periodo de gestación.

-¿Estuviste en el hospital?-preguntó Shaoran. Y su tono de sorpresa hizo estremecer a Sakura.

-En una especie de balneario-dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo para que no viera en sus ojos la oscuridad en la que había caído-. Al principio me negaba a estar rodeada de personas por el miedo de que me arrebataran a mi bebe. Mis padres prometieron decirte dónde me encontraba en caso de que acudieras a buscarme, pero al paso del tiempo y al ver que no lo hacías decidí aferrarme a lo único que tenía en esos momentos: Shang, tuve algunas complicaciones en los últimos meses de embarazo pero todo se desarrollo con normalidad un poco después.

No podía dejar de pensar en las veces que le habían mentido, las numerosas ocasiones que ella, tras largos días de vacío y desesperación esperándolo había recibido como respuesta a sus preguntas: _**No, no ha llamado **_¡Y cuanto habían fingido cuidarla y consolarla!

-¿Quieres decir que tus padres me mintieron?-preguntó Shaoran con aspereza-. ¿Por qué harían algo así?

Sakura tomó aire. A ella no le cabía ninguna duda.

-porque no les gustabas.

-¡Estábamos casados!-exclamó él-. ¡No tenían derecho a entrometerse! ¡Éramos marido y mujer y acabábamos de perder a nuestro hijo! ¡Nos necesitábamos! ¡Que no les gustara no es excusa para hacernos algo así!

-No fueron sólo ellos-dijo Sakura, frotándose la cara con las manos como si quisiera mitigar el dolor de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Bajó las manos y miró a Shaoran, que la contemplaba como un volcán a punto de estallar-. Yo también te escribí y te llamé a casa de tus padres y a tu oficina, pero todo el mundo me decía que estabas fuera del país. ¿No te lo mencionaron ni tus padres ni tu secretaria?

No hizo falta que Shaoran dijera nada para que Sakura supiera la respuesta. Con un estremecimiento llegó a la conclusión de que sus dos familias habían conspirado para acabar su relación. Hasta sus visitas a la isla en años posteriores habían sido planeadas de tal manera que no se produjera un encuentro entre Shaoran y ella.

-Lo que has dicho de mi prima. . .-empezó a decir Shaoran.

-Solía decírtelo entonces y tú le quitabas importancia asegurando que sólo eran celos-tras una pausa, Sakura añadió apesadumbrada-. Al menos él era sincero mientras que. . .-los otros fingían ser amables a la vez que les clavaban un puñal en la espalda-. Y tú, me culpaste del accidente de Xiao lang.

-¿Quieres no volver a repetir eso?-dijo Shaoran suspirando con impaciencia-. ¡Jamás te culpé!

-¿Y porqué no, si yo me culpaba a mí misma?-dijo en un sollozo-. Y fue ese sentimiento el que manipularon para hacerme creer que tú. . . –se le rompió la voz.

-Tengo que resolver esto ahora mismo.

El tono en que Shaoran habló y la forma súbita en que entró en acción hizo que Sakura lo mirara alarmada. Al ver que se acercaba al arco, corrió tras él.

-¡Shaoran. . .!

Él se detuvo en los peldaños que conducían al vestíbulo. Con el cuerpo en tensión, irradiaba odio.

-Por favor- suplicó Sakura-. No te dejes llevar por la rabia como solías hacer cuando algo te contrariaba.

-Te han causado mucho dolor.

-Ya lo sé. Y a ti, pero reflexiona-repitió Sakura-. Presentarte ante ellos y atacarlos no cambiará nada.

-¡NOS HAN ROBADO CINCO AÑOS DE NUESTRAS VIDAS! ¡HAN IMPEDIDO QUE NUESTRO HIJO CREZCA SIN SUS PADRES JUNTOS!- Exclamó él con voz ronca y casi gritándolo a pulmón.

-Así es-dijo ella, temblorosa. Pero no eran los únicos culpables. Sakura estaba pensando en la mujer con la que lo había visto y a la que Shaoran había mantenido cuidadosamente al margen de la conversación.

Él se cuadró de hombros.

-Nos han hecho creer que éramos unos completos fracasados como marido y mujer, y por su culpa Shang no ha crecido en un núcleo familiar estable, además de que por su culpa hemos visitado la tumba de nuestro hijo por separado en lugar de juntos, tal y como deberíamos haber hecho.

Sakura se llevó la mano a la boca. Así descrito sonaba tan espantosamente cruel…

-Supongo que lo hicieron pensando que era lo mejor o. . .

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó él con los ojos llameantes.

-Sí. . . No. . .- Sakura sacudió la cabeza, desconsolada-. ¡No se que creer! Todavía estoy intentando superar el golpe.

-Pues yo ya lo he hecho y puedo actuar-Shaoran volvió a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer; volar a Japón y llevar al paredón a mis padres?-gritó Sakura-. Porque si es así, debes saber que no quiero que libres mis batallas.

En cuanto vio cómo se tensaban los hombros de Shaoran, supo que había elegido las palabras equivocadas. Le bastó ver su rostro para intuir que los sentimientos de ira y dolor se acababan de transformar en algo distinto.

-Puede que nos hayamos desviado un poco del tema original-susurró él, bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó ella, desconcertada.

-Que esta conversación versaba sobre nosotros y el hecho de que hayamos mantenido relaciones sin protección teniendo como consecuencia que estés en cinta.

Shaoran la miraba con expresión imperturbable.

Sakura cerró los ojos e intentó dominar la cólera que le causaba saber a dónde quería llegar él con todo eso.

-No pienso retomar el papel de tu esposa sólo por el simple hecho de que este esperando un hijo tuyo.

-Yo no lo consideraría tan a la ligera si fuera tú.

La voz de Shaoran sonó tan próxima que Sakura abrió los ojos bruscamente y le sorprendió comprobar que lo tenía frente a ella. Mirarlo a los ojos era tan peligroso como acercar los dedos a una llama. Su corpulencia, su rostro, todo en él contribuía a dejarla sin aliento. Para protegerse, dio un paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared.

Él la siguió con lentitud. Apoyó un hombro en la pared, a su lado y cruzó el brazo el por delante de ella hasta posar la mano al otro lado de su cuerpo.

-Aclaremos este asunto de una vez para siempre-dijo con voz aterciopelada-, y no desvíes la mirada, _**agapi mu **_–añadió cuando Sakura cerró los ojos-. Quiero que veas en mi rostro que estoy hablando en serio.

Ella no lo dudaba. Cada milímetro de su piel le indicaba que no se trataba de un juego. Tomó aire para intentar mantener la cabeza serena y se humedeció los labios antes de alzar la barbilla y abrir los ojos lentamente. A aquella corta distancia Shaoran era el hombre más guapo que había conocido en toda su vida.

-Ésta bien-dijo, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indiferencia con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Tú no quieres que corra la sangre y yo sí. Así que te propongo un trato.

-¿Qué trato?

-Que tú y mi hijo vuelvan conmigo, construyendo un hogar para el bebe que esperas, y obviamente serás mi esposa en todos los sentidos. A cambio, yo prometo reprimir mi deseo de venganza.

_**¡Acepta!**_

-¡Que estupidez!-dijo ella-. ¿Por qué no esperar hasta que cumpla los tres meses? Puede que por alguna cuestión fuera del alcance de nosotros tenga un aborto. Además de que podemos evitar un nuevo escándalo en la familia Li al que tú y yo mantengamos una distancia prudente, claro que en comunicación con nuestros hijos.-dijo sin poder evitar en sarcasmo.

-Porque ya no se trata solamente del embarazo o de las probabilidades que se logre o no, me importa el futuro de mi hijo. . . mis hijos. Además quiero recuperar los años perdidos.

-Eso es imposible, Shaoran-dijo ella, en tensión.

-Entonces alguien debe pagar por esa pérdida.

-¡Por Dios, Shaoran, deja de comportarte como un hombre de las cavernas!-exclamó Sakura-. Creía que los tuyos habían librado al mundo de ese tipo de actitudes.

Shaoran sonrió.

-Has estado rápida-concedió-. Pero no vas a convencerme de lo contrario. O vuelves conmigo o nuestras dos familias tendrán que pagar por ello.

Sakura volvió a sentir náuseas.

-Te contestaré en un par de semanas.

-Puedo hacer mucho daño en un par de semanas, _**agapi mu**_.

-¡Deja de llamarme _**mi amor**_ a la vez que me chantajeas!

-¿Prefieres que te ofrezca otros incentivos?

Sakura no necesitaba preguntar a qué se refería.

-Debería haber sabido que acabarías por jugar sucio.

-¿Te refieres al sexo? Piénsalo bien-le animó Shaoran-. Tú y yo haciendo el amor durante horas, tal y como solíamos hacer entonces-acarició la mejilla de Sakura-. Una tarde entera de sexo sin protección de ningún tipo y sin ser interrumpidos por…

-¿Qué quieres decir con sexo sin protección?

-Creía que era obvio-dijo él con una sonrisa: ya que como hemos comprobado con anterioridad con ya tres hijos, quiero que la familia crezca aún más.

_**¡Dios con esa propuesta yo si acepto jejejejeje!**_

Sakura lo miró con los ojos desencajados.

-¿Quieres decir que deseas tener más hijos conmigo?

-No he pensado en otra cosa desde nuestro encuentro en la colina-admitió él, embozando aún más una sonrisa.

-¡Calla!-Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás-. Esto es una locura.

-Y todavía empeora-confesó Shaoran-. Porque cuando oí el nombre de Alexandre Volteare, mi deseo se intensificó aun más. ¿Y sabes porqué?- no espero a que ella preguntara-. Porque la idea de que estuvieras interesada en otro hombre estando embarazada de mi me enloqueció de tal manera que has tenido suerte de que te encontrara junto a nuestro hijo o no sé lo que habría hecho ante la mera posibilidad de saberte involucrada con él.

-¡No es posible!-gimió ella.

-Quizá lo entiendas si te pones en mi lugar y tratas de imaginar qué sentirías si yo hubiera dejado embarazada a otra mujer.

Ella no estaba preparada para ese comentario.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?-preguntó, palideciendo.

_**¿Si como puede serlo?**_

Shaoran le tomó el rostro entre las manos y le retiró el cabello tras las orejas con una delicadeza que contrastaba con sus palabras. Solía ser el gesto con el que acostumbraba a disculparse en el pasado.

-Puede que sea primitivo y brutal, pero no puedes negar que te hace daño-insistió-. Estoy seguro de que te revuelve el estómago. Mi madre quiso que nos encontráramos para que así comprobáramos que no teníamos nada en común, pero no podía haber estado más equivocada puesto que ignorábamos la existencia de Shang. Tú tiemblas-susurró-. Y yo tiemblo por la fuerza de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

-No es más que una atracción sexual-dijo Sakura-. Y la sorpresa de lo que acabas de contarme. Se te pasará enseguida.

-Pero yo no quiero que se te pase-Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y acarició sus labios con los de él.

Mecánicamente los de ella intentaron prologar el beso, y al darse cuenta de ello, Sakura se enfureció consigo misma.

-Piensa en lo que sucedió en la colina y en el fuego que nos devora cada vez que estamos juntos-dijo Shaoran-. Y piensa en la hermana o el hermano que podemos proporcionarle a Shang y a Xiao lang, en lo feliz que les haríamos. Sólo tienes que acceder a quedarte conmigo.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Sakura.

Dejando escapar un juramento ahogado, Shaoran se recriminó haberse expresado de aquella manera por más que sintiera cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado. Cinco años atrás les habían robado la posibilidad de decidir que hacer con su matrimonio porque sus allegados los habían tratado como a niños inconscientes que habían cometido el error de concebir un niño. Creyendo que actuaban con sabiduría, sus familias habían decidido que, al desaparecer Xiao lang, también su relación debía concluir. El descubrimiento le quemaba las entrañas.

¿Qué habría sucedido si los que supuestamente los querían no hubieran interferido en su relación? Nadie podía saberlo, tampoco él, que en ese momento miraba a la mujer con la que se había cruzado dos veces en su vida en el momento equivocado, conciente de que, en ambas, había despertado en él los mismos sentimientos. Su madre quería que aquella relación llegara a su término. También él, pero uno muy diferente. Sakura le pertenecía. Había estado seguro de ello al verla bajar del ferry y lo sucedido en la colina no había hecho más que confirmarlo. Sakura era suya y siempre lo sería.

-Si derramas esas lágrimas, tendré que tomar medidas.-le advirtió.

-No estoy dispuesta a que me fuerces a aceptar tus condiciones porque necesitas demostrar algo a los demás.

-No me has escuchado. . .

-Claro que sí-Sakura le miró a los ojos-. Quieres vengarte y pretendes que yo sea tu cómplice.

A Shaoran no le gustó aquella descripción. Por la forma que se alejó de ella, Sakura supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Sólo quiero recuperar lo que nos han robado.

Con Shaoran a cierta distancia, Sakura pudo por fin respirar. Se frotó los brazos con expresión ausente.

-Ya no somos los mismos. Lo que pretendes sería como revivir un pasado que ya no existe.

-¿Estás diciendo que nuestro hijo no fue real?

La súbita furia de Shaoran tomo a Sakura por sorpresa.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó-. ¡Pero no puedes recrear a Xiao lang en otra criatura, Shaoran!

Él se puso lívido y salió de la habitación. Sakura cerró los ojos. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se separó de la pared y fue tras él. Estaba en la cocina, apoyado en la encimera de mármol, con la cabeza hundida entre los hombros.

-Siento lo que he dicho.-dijo ella.

-Los dos hemos dicho cosas que no queríamos. Es lo que sucede cuando los sentimientos se reprimen durante cinco años.

-Sí-Sakura suspiró-. Pero acumular errores no conduce a nada. Estoy segura de que lo entiendes.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-Eres un idiota-masculló Sakura, volviendo la atención hacia ella misma al tocarse la frente y descubrir que estaba ardiendo al mismo tiempo que sentía frío.

_**Todos coincidimos con eso.**_

-¿Quieres un café?-preguntó Shaoran con desconcertante calma, como si fuera lógico hacer una interrupción en medio de una conversación acalorada.

Sakura dejó escapar una carcajada que no identifico consigo misma.

-La verdad es que. . .-se oyó decir con un hilo de voz-no me encuentro muy bien.

_**Continuará. . .**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**DISCULPA INFINITA………………….**_

_**Si yo se que todas las lectoras de este fic se han comido las uñas he incluso ya llegaron hasta los codos por todo el tiempo que me he tardado en actualizar pero es que la verdad en estas últimas semanas la escuela no me ha dado tregua y obviamente estoy a la carrera por terminar trabajos y entregar tareas, más aún cuando queda escasas 4 clases para que se termine el cuatrimestre además de la semana de exámenes que me espera……….. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no se que voy a hacer… voy a volverme loca.**_

_**En fin espero poder tener tiempo suficiente en las vacaciones de invierno, además de que se añade a mi larga lista de preocupaciones el estreno de Luna Nueva o New Moon de Stephanie Meyer en México y como comprenderán me trueno los dedos por ver la peli he incluso poder comprar el libro de la saga jajajajaja a pesar de que ya tengo los cuatro libros de la autora pero bueno saliendo de mis ideas locas y de lleno al fic este capítulo estuvo más que revelador y extremo, varios trapitos al sol salieron a la luz y aunque al principio se llamaba Venganza y decisión creo que opte bien al cambiarle el título puesto que este le queda como anillo al dedo ¿no creen? Y bueno ya vimos que Shaoran no se anda por las ramas y quiere todo o nada, eso es bueno por una parte puesto que ya vimos como sufrieron a partir de la muerte de su pequeño hijo buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa ahora sakurita tendrá que decidir que será lo mejor para el futuro de las personas que le rodean y el de ella misma. ¿Qué decisión tomará? Huummmm tendré que consultarlo con la almohada. Ya no les digo que nos vemos pronto porque la verdad ahora si lo dudo mucho pero prometo apurarme y tener un espacio para todos ustedes. Un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**Y ahora los respectivos saludos:**_

_**Moonlight-Li: jajá jajá espero que ya haya aclarado el asunto de los idiomas, lo que pasa es que como es griego a veces se me olvida ponerle significado a las cosas. Sorry, espero seguir contando con tu presencia en esta historia amiga, nos vemos.**_

_**LuciaMedici: espero que no te hayas despegado del monitor de la pc en todo el fic puesto que esto se está poniendo cada vez más bueno, nos vemos amiga. Un beso y espero seguir contando contigo.**_

_**Cariux: ¡Respira conmigo! Inhala…. Exhala suavemente. Tranquila te aseguro que todavía queda mucho de mí en esta página y no pienso desaparecer puesto que ustedes son mi motivación para seguir escribiendo, nos vemos pronto amiga y recuerda respirar con tranquilidad que no me voy a ninguna parte. Un beso.**_

_**Nanda: la mejor técnica para no llorar es obviamente respirar lentamente, dios tranquila mujer que aun queda mucha tela de donde cortar en esta historia, espero seguir en contacto contigo, nos vemos.**_

_**Nani27: ¡jejejeje de nuevo aquí amiga! Jajajajaja pues si actualicé esta semana debido a que afortunadamente tuve un tiempo para terminar el capítulo que tenía apenas en la mitad y es que con tantas cosas a veces me vuelvo loca yo solita jejejejeje pero estoy de nuevo para ser más pervertida (si eso es posible jejejeje) nos vemos amiga, un beso.**_

_**The Crazy Girls: bueno hace mucho que no te veo en los reviews de esta linda historia pero de todos modos espero que te guste la historia y que sigas al pendiente de ella, no te había podido mencionar antes porque la verdad a veces se me van las cosas y yo misma me olvido del día en que vivo jejejejeje, nos vemos y espero seguir en contacto contigo. Un beso.**_

_**Ashaki: mil disculpas por no haberte mencionado antes y espero que te este gustando mucho la historia porque eso si la verdad me exprimo el cerebro para poder seguirle la trama a lo que escribo jejejeje pero creo que queda bien, espero tener noticias tuyas muy pronto, un beso, nos vemos.**_

_**Juanis: mas que desaparecida diría yo que estas amiga pero comprendo que tienes asuntos importantes y una vida que atender, créeme que lo entiendo a la perfección porque a veces el tiempo me mata., nos vemos te mando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**LeoniTao91: espero que estés muy bien y sigas recuperándote de la operación satisfactoriamente, jajajajaja ¡nunca pensé en conocer a alguien que le gustara ver como salpica su sangre! Pero en fin nos vemos muy pronto para platicar amiga y que puedas ir al estreno de Luna Nueva la próxima semana.**_

_**Sakurakino: otra desaparecida jajajajaja pero yo también tengo la culpa por no haberte mencionado amiga, espero saber muy pronto de ti y que me digas que tal la historia desde tu punto de vista he, jejejejeje un beso y nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**: sin duda, me tienes con el alma en un hilo con tu historia y aunque vagamente recuerdo lo que sigue desearía volver a saberlo a la cabalidad para poder elogiar tu trabajo amiga pero se que al igual que yo tienes una escuela y una vida que atender, comprendo y de ante mano no es presión lo juro pero ¿CUANDO ACTUALIZAS? Jajajajajaja nos vemos y espero tenerte por aquí muy pronto.**_

_**Ifanycka: Haaaaaaaaaaaa tú siempre has sido mi apoyo y mi ánimo para seguir adelante y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y perdona la demora jejejejeje nos vemos, te mando un gran beso y un fuerte y abrigador abrazo.**_

_**Natalie aka Isabella: ¿Comiéndote las uñas por el estreno? Pues si es así estamos igual amiga porque yo me muero por ver luna nueva en el cine y, aunque ya se me la historia de pies a cabeza no sabes como ansío ver cuando rescata bella a edward en la plaza y la aparición de los volturi. Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me muero de la angustia. Espero seguir en contacto contigo y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Nanita09: imagino que estas en las mismas condiciones que yo puesto que la semana que viene será la más larga de mi existencia… en fin he regresado hermana mía pero lamentablemente no podemos platicar temprano ya que aún no tengo Internet, solamente en las noches a partir de las siete de la noche, por lo cual me dedico a hacer tareas de día y chacotear de noche… ¿Parece que tengo vida de vampiro, no? Jajajajajaja incluso hay uno que quiere concederme la inmortalidad jajajajajaja tal vez haya encontrado al Edward Cullen de mi vida. Jejejejeje nos vemos pronto amiga.**_

_**Sakura-ssn: linda foto la que tienes en tu portada si no me equivoco es una de las fotos que salieron de vanity fair twilight en la edición que salio el mes pasado y la cual yo tengo jijijijiji, y bueno tu te has esfumado de esta historia y tienes mucho parecido con Edward al esfumarte he… ha espero que a mi no se me rompa el corazón por tu ausencia. 0_0 jejejejeje, un beso, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Danny1989. Otra personita que me ha abandonado a la deriva y ni adiós dijo buuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaa espero que el hijo pródigo vuelva al hogar jajajajajajajajajaja, espero tenerte de nuevo por aquí y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen: esperando ansiosamente el estreno mundial de luna nueva supongo y es que es el estreno más esperado de todo el año y bueno espero que puedas darte una vuelta por el fic y saber que te parece ¿no? Nos vemos amiga y espero tener noticia tuyas próximamente.**_

_**Y bueno para los fanáticos de este fic y las demás historias de mi haber les tengo una propuesta y más para los que viven el la capital del país como yo: la verdad es que aunque tengo con quien ir a ver el estreno de luna nueva desearía verla en mismo día que se estrena y bueno para ese día no creo que mi acompañante pueda hasta después de las 6 de la tarde y como están agotadas las entradas en esos horarios desearía que uno de ustedes tuviera la oportunidad de acompañarme y ver conmigo el estreno de esta fantástica película, los datos se proporcionarán para las personas que estén interesadas y que obviamente tengan tiempo ese día a partir de las cuatro de la tarde el viernes 20 de noviembre/2009 y también podrán saber todos los detalles de la historia que quieran ya que responderé a todas sus preguntas si deciden acompañarme y además pagaré su entrada para la peli he. Espero que alguno/a de ustedes pueda atender a esta invitación y me acompañé para esta ocasión que espero se repita pronto, nos vemos ahora si y CUIDENSE MUCHO QUE HACE MUCHO FRIO Y EL CLIMA ESTA CAMBIANDO DRÁSTICAMENTE.**_

_**LOS QUIERE SU AMIGA, HERMANA, SERVIDORA, Y FIEL.**_

_**Sakuralnl999 o bella_cullen89.**_


	6. ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez? (edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo) **_

_**ACCIÓN Y REACCIÓN.**_

Sakura sintió que se nublaba la vista y oyó que Shaoran, al que no logró enfocar exclamaba algo. A continuación se produjo un instante de quietud absoluta seguido de un murmullo y una confusión de movimientos que precedieron a la sensación de la mano de éste sobre su frente.

-¡Estás ardiendo!-dijo, alarmado-. ¿Por qué no te has quejado antes?

-estábamos demasiado ocupados discutiendo.

Shaoran la tomó en brazos sin dejar de mascullar entre dientes.

-¡Bájame!-ordenó ella.

-¡Calla!-replicó él, dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo.

-Mi cabeza me esta matando-confesó Sakura con un quejido-. Y siento calor y escalofríos a la vez.

-Se llama insolación-dijo Shaoran-. ¿Tienes nauseas?

Sakura asintió.

-Ya he vuelto el estómago una vez. Lo siento-dijo, antes de descansar la cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran y maldiciéndose así misma por sentirse tan cómoda en sus brazos.

-¡Mira como tienes los hombros y los brazos!-exclamó Shaoran, consternado.

-No es más que calor.

-Necesitas un médico.

-¡Genial!-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo-. ¡Llama al Doctor para que me encuentre en la cama que suelen ocupar tus estúpidas amantes!

-¿Qué has dicho?-Shaoran saltó como un resorte

-Eso es, hazte el desentendido-Sakura no dejaba de temblar. Sólo quería acurrucarse entre las sábanas-. ¡La última vez que te vi en una revista, Ibas acompañado de una jovencita con la que venías a pasar tus vacaciones a la isla!

-¡No he traído a ninguna mujer aquí!-dijo Shaoran, colérico.

Sakura no le creía, quería pegarle, súbitamente un pensamiento cruzó su mente y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Te acostaste con ella en esta cama?-preguntó con el rostro desencajado.

-No… Tú…

-¿Para eso has construido esta casa? ¿Para poder traer mujeres sin que las vea tu familia?-. Sakura era consciente de que se estaba poniendo histérica, pero le daba lo mismo-. Ahora entiendo por qué apenas esta amueblada. ¡Sólo necesitas una cama! ¿Alguna vez has tenido que llamar al médico porque una de ellas no se encontraba bien?

-Sakura, estás…

-¡No me hables!-interrumpió Sakura, temblando cada vez más violentamente-. Ya has dicho bastante. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedir que te devuelva los últimos cinco años cuando apenas unas semanas después de abandonarme estabas acostándote con otra mientras yo enloquecía de dolor?

Shaoran había pasado de estar rojo de rabia a una palidez fantasmal.

-Agapi mu, no…

-¡No se cómo pudimos acostarnos el otro día!-continuó Sakura, fuera de sí-. ¡No sé como deje que me tocaras después de haber leído cada detalle de cada estúpida mujer con la que has estado estos últimos cinco años!

-Nunca fueron…-Shaoran alargó la mano hacia ella.

-¡No me toques!-Sakura retrocedió, asqueada-. No me encuentro bien… Quiero irme a casa…

-No tienes fuerza para ir a ninguna parte-dijo él, angustiado.

-Pues no pienso meterme en esa cama.

_**Xd: en mi opinión sakurita esta más que histérica….**_

-¡Es nueva!-estalló Shaoran. Se acercó y la descubrió-. Llegó ayer mismo, junto al resto de los muebles, porque sabía que no querrías alojarte en la villa de mis padres. Esta casa no está ni siquiera terminada-añadió con gesto tenso-, pero sabía que nos bastaría tener lo esencial. ¡Y quiero que sepas que no he traído a ninguna mujer a la isla!-farfullo-. ¡No sé cómo has podido creer lo que cuentan las revistas! Ahora será mejor que te metas en la cama.

Tras esas palabras, salió dando un portazo y dejó sola a Sakura, que se dejó caer, extenuada, en la cama.

Las palabras habían salido de su boca como un incontenible torrente. La piel le ardía. Dejó escapar un gemido de frustración y malestar, y lentamente, consiguió desnudarse y meterse entre las sábanas. La cabeza le retumbaba, tenía el estómago revuelto y el odio que sentía hacia Shaoran sólo contribuía a que en lugar de dormir, se revolviera en la cama, irritando aún más su ya sensible piel.

En cuanto se sintiera mejor, se iría de aquel lugar. Shaoran podía guardarse sus anhelos de venganza y hacer proposiciones a otra mujer. Seguro que tenía docenas a su disposición ella criaría y cuidaría a sus hijos lejos de él.

-¡Toma!-dijo una voz con firmeza.

Sakura abrió los ojos y vio a Shaoran de pie junto a la cama.

-¿Qué?-masculló, malhumorada.

Con gesto impasible, Shaoran le tendió un vaso.

-Tienes que combatir la deshidratación. Y esto-añadió, abriendo la mano y mostrando una pastilla-, es una pastilla para aliviar la sensación de la piel quemada-explicó en un tono que no admitía discusión.

Sakura lo miró con desconfianza.

-No estoy segura de que…

-He hablado con un médico de Atenas-interrumpió él-. Me ha dicho que no tiene ningún efecto secundario.

Estaba pensando en el embarazo pero evitó referirse a ello.

-Gracias-dijo ella a regañadientes al tiempo que tomaba la pastilla.

Tras devolver el vaso a Shaoran, se reclinó en las almohadas, se puso de costado para no verlo, se cubrió el hombro con las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

Shaoran no se movió. Sakura percibía su presencia y supuso que querría decirle algo.

-Márchate-dijo, ansiosa por poder gemir y protestar, pero negándose a hacerlo delante de él.

Finalmente oyó sus pisadas y el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero en pocos segundos, se había sumido en un profundo sueño.

La primera sensación que tuvo al despertar, fue la de una deliciosa frescura en los brazos. Abrió los ojos y vio a Shaoran sentado en la cama, mirándola con los ojos entornados y el gesto preocupado.

-Tranquilízate-dijo al ver que hacía ademán de incorporarse-. Sólo te estoy poniendo crema.

La sensación era tan reconfortante que no protestó.

-Se ve que estás preparado para cualquier eventualidad-masculló.

_**Xd: hombre precavido vale por tres. jajajajaja**_

Shaoran le sujetaba un brazo y extendía la crema con suavidad. Sakura lo observó soñolienta y relajada. Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando alcanzó sus hombros, a pesar de que las sábanas empezaron a deslizarse hacia abajo y era consciente de que estaba desnuda.

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al sentir que la loción neutralizaba el calor de su piel.

-Vas a manchar las sábanas-comentó cuando Shaoran dejó descansar su brazo sobre la cama.

-Prefiero eso a que te quedes sin piel-dijo él, tomando el otro brazo-. Creía que habías aprendido a tener cuidado con tu delicada piel.

-Me puse crema protectora, pero se ve que no calculé bien el tiempo que pasaría al sol- explicó ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sakura contuvo el aliento al sentir una corriente eléctrica que los conectaba. Los dos sabían que era sexual. Como los dos sabían que, sin no desviaban la mirada, el siguiente paso los llevaría a un punto sin retorno.

En aquella ocasión fue Shaoran el primero en romper el contacto visual para concentrarse en el brazo de ella. Sakura cerró los ojos y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Shaoran terminó de ponerle crema y con un suspiro de frustración, bajó levemente las sábanas para dejar al descubierto la parte alta de los senos de Sakura, donde le tranquilizó descubrir que la piel apenas estaba rosada.

A continuación se detuvo a observarla mientras dormía. Sus labios entreabiertos, sus delicados pómulos… Aunque no parecía haberse quemado, también le aplicó un poco de crema en el rostro, acariciando con ella su frente, su pequeña y recta nariz, la barbilla… Sin poder contenerse, se inclinó para besar delicadamente sus tentadores labios, que se estremecieron al tiempo que Sakura emitía un suspiro.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y se puso de pie, preguntándose que pasaría finalmente.

Quizá Sakura tenía razón y era imposible recuperar los cinco años. Quizá fuera un error pretenderlo. Fue a lavarse las manos al cuarto de baño mientras seguía pensando esas preguntas sin obtener respuesta. Al volver al dormitorio vio que Sakura se había movido y sus senos habían quedado completamente expuestos.

Altos, firmes, coronados por dos tentadores pezones. En ellos encontró la respuesta. Aquella mujer con aquellos senos, con aquella boca, con un cuerpo delgado de largas piernas, le pertenecía.

Y Shaoran tomó la decisión de no dejarla marchar. Después de todo era la madre de sus hijos y estaba en juego el futuro del bebé que venía en camino.

La siguiente vez que Sakura despertó, oyó voces apagadas. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor aturdida, mientras intentaba recordar los acontecimientos que habían acabado con ella en la cama.

Al ver que se movía el picaporte, se cubrió hasta el cuello. Un segundo más tarde, su hermano aparecía en el umbral.

-¡Que maravilla!-dijo Touya, con una leve sonrisa-. Cuando acabe con la obra, va a ser la mejor casa de toda la isla.

Sakura pestañeó desconcertada.

-¿Qué haces aquí con mis bolsas?

-Shaoran me ha dicho que te encontrabas demasiado débil como para traerlas tú misma.-explicó.

Sakura fue consciente de dos cosas simultáneamente: Touya parecía haber superado su enemistad con Shaoran y no le sorprendía lo más mínimo encontrarla en su cama.

_**Xd: raro, ¿No creen? Ya que Touya y shaoran siempre andan de pleito jajá jajá pero esta vez no.**_

-¿Desde cuando son tan amigos y donde esta mi hijo?-preguntó.

Touya se encogió de hombros y adoptó una actitud solemne.

-Me ha contado lo que hicieron nuestros padres. Y Shang esta afuera jugando.

-¿Cómo dices?-exclamó ella, indignada.

-No comprendo como pudieron ser tan…

-¡No tenía derecho a contártelo!

-Eso díselo a él, no a mí-dijo su hermano-. ¿Sabes que tiene una moto de agua nueva y va a dejar que la estrene?

-¡Touya!-le amonestó ella.

Un ruido en la puerta reclamó su atención. Shaoran estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta cargando en brazos al pequeño Shang

-Tu amigo te espera fuera-le dijo a Touya.

-Gracias-su hermano se volvió hacia ella-. Voy a salir con unos amigos esta noche. Shaoran ha dicho que puedo quedarme a dormir en el hotel.

_**Xd: ¡Qué considerado de su parte!**_

Sakura miró a Shaoran arqueando las cejas. Pero al ver a su pequeño se controló, sería mejor hablar con él cuando el niño no estuviera presente.

Adivinando o leyendo sus pensamientos Shaoran volteó a ver los profundos ojos de su hijo.

-Hijo, porque no vas a tu cuarto a jugar mientras yo platico con tu mamí.

-¿Puedo jugar con los juguetes? Preguntó el niño mientras se mordía su dedo pulgar, gesto que Shaoran reconoció era el mismo de su primer hijo; Xiao lang tiempo atrás. Sakura no dijo nada, sabía que lo había visto y había recordado.

Conteniendo las lágrimas a grandes esfuerzos, dejó al niño ir a su cuarto para poder hablar con Sakura. Segundos pasaron y ninguno de los dos era capaz de articular palabra. Sakura sabía que no había absolutamente nada que la pudiera separar esta vez de el. Con un hijo en camino y uno más que los unía era ya imposible.

-¿Desde cuando tomas tú las decisiones sobre lo que puede hacer mi hermano y mi hijo?

Shaoran seguía apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, aparentemente relajado, pero Sakura notó que no se había afeitado, que tenía ojeras y que no se había cambiado de ropa.

La puerta principal se cerró tras Touya y el ruido reverberó en la casa. Sakura buscó con la mirada las bolsas y luego miró a Shaoran.

-¿Qué le has contado a mi hermano para tenerlo comiendo de tu mano?

-La verdad.

-Tú versión.

-Sigue siendo la verdad-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-. He decidido que no voy a admitir más mentiras entre nosotros.

-Y es evidente que mi opinión no cuenta.

-En principio no,-asintió Shaoran. Luego suspiró-. No metas a tu hermano en esto. Sería injusto.

-¿Y tu familia? ¿Van a venir con nosotros? ¿Voy a tener la oportunidad de decirles que son unos manipuladores?

_**Xd: entre una que otra cosita más ¿ no chicas?**_

-Mis padres se han marchado-dijo Shaoran-. Les he pedido que se fueran.

-¿Ya eres lo bastante mayor como para poder darles ordenes?-preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Sí-dijo él, impacientándose-. Tenemos que resolver nuestros problemas antes de poder tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás.

-¡Cuánto se han suavizado tus instintos asesinos!

Shaoran apretó los dientes.

-He conseguido calmarme.

A Sakura le dio envidia. Sus sentimientos no tenían nada de tranquilos.

-¡Y a mí me han abandonado una vez más!-dijo ella, suspirando al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre las almohadas.

-Yo sigo aquí.

-Tú eres el problema.

_**Xd: Un problema imposible de olvidar…**_

-Pero un problema muy interesante-bromeó Shaoran-, así que deja de quejarte y dime que tal te encuentras.

Al verlo acercarse y servir un vaso de agua fresca tuvo la sensación de haber vivido aquella escena durante su delirio. Sakura lo observó detenidamente.

-Siéntate y bebe-dijo él.

Al recuerdo de esa escena repetida en más de una ocasión se añadió la de Shaoran poniéndole crema delicadamente. Al instante se le humedecieron los pezones y sintió extenderse una sensación húmeda por zonas en las que no quería pensar.

_**Xd: si, mejor evitar pensamientos oscuros, jajajaja.**_

Se incorporó lentamente y tomó el vaso de la mano de Shaoran. Pasaban los segundos y con ellos se sumaban los recuerdos. Por ejemplo, el del delicado beso con el que él le había acariciado los labios. Sintió calor en las mejillas a la vez que seguía bebiendo el agua. ¿Qué más habría hecho Shaoran mientras estaba semiinconsciente? Recordaba haber hablado con él, pero no el contenido de lo que había dicho. Recordaba haber sentido sus manos en su piel.

¿Le habría dado permiso para ir más allá? ¿Habría?

-Yukito acaba de traerme ropa y necesito darme una ducha-comentó él, ajeno a sus reflexiones-. ¿Quieres usar el baño tu primero?

-¿No puedes usar otro?-Sakura le devolvió el vaso sin mirarle a la cara por miedo a desvelar lo que pensaba.

-Éste es mi dormitorio-dijo él sin alterarse-. Y ésa es mi cama.

-Entonces, será mejor que la deje libre-Sakura fue a levantarse, pero recordó que estaba desnuda y se dejó caer sobre las almohadas con un resoplido de frustración.

-Quizá debería expresarlo de otra manera: éste es nuestro dormitorio y ésa es nuestra cama.

Algo en su tono hizo que Sakura alzara la mirada hacia su rostro, y la expresión de picardía que descubrió en sus ojos la hizo arrepentirse al instante, porque tuvo la certeza de que Shaoran adivinó de inmediato lo que estaba pensando. Aún peor fue comprobar que, durante los minutos que había evitado mirarlo, Shaoran se había desabrochado la camisa y había dejado al descubierto su bronceado y varonil torso.

Con un suspiro tenso, Shaoran dijo:

-Te deseo…

-Lo sé…

Sin dar tiempo a que concluyera, él cruzó la habitación y atrapó en su boca el final de la frase dejando un rastro de delicados besos en sus labios al tiempo que hundía los dedos en su cabello. Su barba incipiente raspaba la piel de Sakura. Mientras que ella alzaba los brazos para abrazarse al cuello de Shaoran y devolverle los besos.

_**Xd: pareciendo dos animales en celo….**_

El gemido de satisfacción que escapa de la garganta de él debería haber irritado a Sakura, pero no fue así. Él se sentó en la cama para atraerla hacia sí y la sábana se deslizó hasta la cintura de ella, exponiendo sus senos al contacto del cálido pecho de Shaoran. Una corriente de calor recorrió la piel de Sakura como una segunda insolación, haciéndola retorcerse y provocando una fricción entre sus pezones y el vello de su pecho. Él respondió extendiendo las manos sobre su espalda para arqueársela y estrechar el contacto entre ellos a ala vez que, dejando escapar un profundo gemido, agachaba la cabeza para besarle el cuello y el escote hasta, finalmente, atrapar un endurecido pezón entre sus dientes y mordisquearlo avariciosamente.

Sakura se debatía entre confusas emociones. Deseaba a Shaoran y sabía que no debía desearlo. Quería alejarlo de si pero le clavaba las uñas en la espalda para animarlo. Shaoran se estremeció y volvió a besarla con una abrasadora pasión mientras se deshacía de la ropa que aun le quedaba.

-He esperado esto por tanto tiempo…-dijo él mientras la levantaba y la ponía sobre sus caderas, de inmediato Sakura supo lo que seguía y puso cada una de sus piernas a los lados de él mientras sentía el miembro palpitante de Shaoran adentrarse poco a poco en su interior. ¡Dios estaba tan excitado!

_**Xd: no pues quien sabe, solamente ella que lo conoce muy bien jejejeje.**_

Shaoran la sujetaba de las caderas meciéndola de arriba abajo lentamente mientras ella se moría de placer. El ritmo era desquiciante y a la vez sumamente placentero. Y cuando ella cayó hacia delante él le tomó primero un pezón y luego el otro con la boca. En ese momento, estuvo segura de estar a punto de morir de placer. Pero en lugar de eso, la sensación continuó aumentando y sus últimas inhibiciones se disolvieron por completo hasta que los dos alcanzaron un clímax tan intenso que ella casi perdió el sentido. Sólo el sonido de su nombre en los labios masculinos la mantuvo unida a la realidad.

No sabía cuánto tiempo continuó tendida encima de su cuerpo, el silencio era roto sólo por sus jadeos, pero al final él la tendió sobre la cama de espaldas, se tumbó a su lado y cruzó los brazos debajo de la cabeza.

-Todavía tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas-como su necesitara hacer algo enérgico, Shaoran se puso la camisa que estaba tirada en el suelo-. Comportarnos como un par de adolescentes en celo nos lleva a cometer errores.

_**Xd: mira quién lo dice… ja**_

Sakura se incorporó y se tapó con la sábana con dedos temblorosos.

-Puede que sea lo único que sabemos hacer-dijo con amargura-. ¿No ha sido siempre así entre nosotros? Solías irte durante semanas enteras y luego volvías o hacías que me llevaran a Atenas para que hiciéramos en amor durante varios días seguidos antes de volver a separarnos.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-protestó Shaoran, tensando sus esculturales hombros.

-Es la única verdad-repitió Sakura, odiándose por sucumbir con tanta facilidad a su poder de seducción-. Y yo era tan ingenua como para creer que la intensidad de tu deseo era la medida de lo que me amabas. Pero no era más que sexo. Y eso lo has encontrado después en otra parte.

Shaoran entró en el cuarto de baño dando un portazo y Sakura tuvo la seguridad de que lo hacia porque no podía negar la evidencia que ella había visto con sus propios ojos. Y como otras veces, hubiera querido gritar de rabia por haber perdido el control y dejarse seducir por él aún sabiendo que no era más que un canalla.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Iluminada por un farol en una esquina se encuentra cabizbaja y triste mientras implora el perdón infinito de todas y cada una de las personas a las que ha abandonado prometiendo no volverlo a hacer….**_

_**Si, yo se que no tengo perdón y que la última vez que supieron de mi fue a mediados del año pasado, antes del estreno de Luna Nueva pero ya ven la vida es así. Se me han atravesado tantas cosas que pienso que estos meses que han pasado es como si me hubieran metido en una licuadora a máxima **_

_**Mi vida no es suficiente para pedirles una disculpa y es que a pesar de que me este tirando al drama de esta manera de verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir esta historia, últimamente ando enfocada en otras cosas que a veces me quitan el sueño jejejejejejejeje**_

_**En fin aquí esta el siguiente capítulo y espero no tardarme en la actualización, prometo hacer lo posible y mucho más para actualizar en cuento tenga tiempo.**_

_**Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde el comienzo y edición de esta historia muchas gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes chicas, no se que sería de mí sin ustedes, en verdad las quiero a todas y me divierten mucho sus comentarios.**_

_**En fin sin más me retiro, prometiendo una actualización pronta y hoy no les dejo avance para que vean que vuelvo pronto OK, bexos vampiricos de su amiga; **_

_**Isabella Marie cullen-1989.**_


	7. ENCUENTROS

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, solo de diversión ¡en fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez? (edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo)**_

_**Xd: perdón por la tardanza, aquí tienen la actualización, plliiiss lean las notas de autor al final. Espero que les guste este capitulo escrito desde la perspectiva de nuestros personajes favoritos. Enjoy**_

_**Encuentros**_

_**Sakura POV.**_

Apretando los dientes para no llorar salí de la cama y con paso indeciso avancé hasta mi bolsa de viaje y sin más saque una camiseta de tirantes, una minifalda blanca y el neceser. De camino hacia otro cuarto de baño vi una bolsa negra que debía pertenecer a Shaoran y tuve la tentación de darle una patada de rabia.

Controlando mi ataque de rabia me volví hacia la puerta principal y me pregunté porque no estaba gritando y exigiendo a Shaoran que me llevara al hotel. Pero la respuesta vino a mi mente tan pronto como habría esperado; esta vez no solo nosotros estábamos metidos en este lío, sino también todo a nuestros alrededor pero sobre todo… nuestros hijos.

Shang sabía ahora quien era su padre y con ilusión y alegría había aceptado a Shaoran, cosa que me sorprendió mucho. Mi hijo jamás me había preguntado por su padre y estaba muy apegado a mi hermano, pero a raíz de nuestro viaje y de que Shaoran había descubierto que teníamos otro hijo no se separaban.

Sabía que esta vez no podría hacerle daño a mi hijo pero sobre todo al que venía en camino. Ellos no tenían la culpa de los errores de sus padres y mucho menos tenían que pagar por ellos. Jamás lo permitiría así tuviera que condenar mi alma y mi corazón al lado de su padre.

Consciente de que huír de mi misma no era una manera adulta de enfrentarme a la realidad me metí bajo la ducha y dejé que el agua golpeara mi ardiente piel como castigo a mi frágil demostración de carácter de los últimos tiempos.

_**Shaoran POV**_

Bajo el agua, confiaba en que aliviara la pulsante sensación que sentía en la ingle mientras me preguntaba si no era más seguro sumergirse en una neblina sexual que intentar enfrentarme a facetas de mí mismo que prefería no pensar.

Pensar así, decía mucho de mí mismo.

Además de q apuntar a que Sakura podía estar en lo cierto cuando decía que eso era todo lo que había entre nosotros además de nuestros hijos. ¿Podía ser verdad?

No. Me negaba rotundamente a reconocer aquello. Girando del grifo de la ducha, pasé de agua fría a caliente y empecé a enjabonarme. Me negaba a creerlo. Si no, estaría admitiendo que nuestras familias habían estado en lo cierto.

Así que solo me quedaba una solución; debía luchar por lo que quería. Si era capaz de dirigirme a un grupo de ejecutivos en una sala de reuniones y hacerles cambiar de opinión, también podría usar mi poder de convicción en mi vida personal. Para ello, debía aclarar mi mente y poner en orden mis prioridades.

Y la fundamental no era el sexo, por muy poderoso que fuera; ni nuestras familias, aunque acabarían pagando por lo que nos habían hecho de eso me aseguraría o me dejaba de llamar Shaoran Li.

Apreté el frasco de champú sobre la palma de mi mano.

Mi cabeza formulaba planes de manera rápida y fría, sabía que mis padres estarían impresionados en saber que seguía teniendo hijos con Sakura y que, por el contrario de sus deseos, aún seguíamos casados y seguiríamos para siempre. La sola idea de que otro hombre tocara a mi esposa me hacía querer subirme por las paredes.

_**Sakura POV**_

Cuando salí de la habitación, la bolsa negra había desaparecido. Mientras estaba peinando mi cabello húmedo con los dedos recordaba que necesitaba el secador que tenía en mi equipaje, pero prefería posponer el encuentro con Shaoran, así que decidí ir a la cocina.

Ahora después de haberme librado de la insolación tenía hambre y sed por lo que puse a hervir agua para hacer café y saqué del frigorífico los ingredientes para hacerme un sándwich. Cuando iba a sentarme a la mesa cuando me di cuenta que la vista que podía verse por la cristalera era hermosa y algo familiar llamándome la atención. Tomando la taza y el plato, decidí aventurarme al exterior. El sol era una gran bola de fuego que se aproximaba a la línea de un mar, tan en calma que parecía un espejo.

Sorteando los obstáculos de la parte trasera, todavía en construcción, avancé hacía una playa de guijarros y me detuve para mirar a mi alrededor. Me sorprendía no reconocer el lugar, pues en mi primera visita a la isla, Shaoran me había llevado a cada rincón, incluso a aquellos sólo accesibles por mar.

Volviendo la mirada hacía la casa, semioculta entre los pinos. Desde aquel ángulo parecía mucho mayor y se apreciaba su arquitectura de ángulos irregulares que buscaban la máxima exposición al mar. Uno de los ventanales debía pertenecer al dormitorio en el que había dormido, aunque, probablemente por el estado comatoso en el que me había sumido, ni siquiera recordaba haberme fijado en la vista.

Volviéndome de nuevo hacía el mar, vi una roca plana y fui a sentarme en ella. Se oía el canto de las cigarras y los pinos, lo olivos y el mar perfumaban el aire.

-¿Qué te parece?

La voz de Shaoran a mis espaldas hizo que me tensara instantáneamente.

-¿Se supone que debo tener una opinión?-contesté con sarcasmo recordando que estaba secuestrada por el y que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

No había construido aquella casa para nosotros. Prefería no intentar adivinar para quién era. Di un sorbo a mi café.

-Sí quieres seguir refunfuñando, allá tú-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

Desconcertándome aún más, se sentó detrás de mí y estirar sus bronceadas y musculosas piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Por una fracción de segundo, pensé que estaba desnudo, hasta que, por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver la esquina de unos pantalones cortos y luego, cuando se inclinó para dejar junto a mí una hielera con una botella de champán abierta, las mangas de una camiseta se ajustaba a sus poderosos brazos.

-Si la casa sólo fuera uno de nuestros barcos, la bautizaríamos con una botella de champán-dijo él, animado-. Pero como es una casa, he pensado que deberíamos beberlo.

A continuación, metió las manos por debajo de mis brazos, y me presentó dos copas.

-Deja el café y el sándwich y sujétalas, por favor.

Tuve la tentación de levantarme e irme, pero opté por no hacerlo.

-¡Qué romántico!-dije con sarcasmo al tiempo que tomaba las copas.

Shaoran ignoró mi comentario.

-Sujétalas bien para que no te moje.

Las puse verticales y vi como se llenaban del espumoso líquido.

-No creo que sea buena idea beber con el estómago vació-comenté. Apenas había probado bocado del sándwich.

-Unos sorbitos no te sentaran mal-dijo Shaoran, tomando una de las copas y chocándola con la otra-. Por nosotros, nuestros hijos y por nuestra nueva casa-añadió, antes de beber.

En lugar de imitarle, pregunté.

-¿Porqué no reconozco este sitio?

-Me pertenece desde me murió mi abuela-explicó él-. Antes, los árboles llegaban hasta la orilla, pero una tormenta derribó los suficientes como para que se abriera un claro.

-En el que has podido construir una casa. ¡Qué suerte!

-¿Verdad que sí?-dijo Shaoran ofendido-. Supongo que crees que yo mismo invoqué la tormenta.

-¡No me extrañaría!-comenté, sabiendo de que en la isla esta prohibido construir en la costa, a no ser que, se tratara de realizar mejoras en viejos edificios.

-Había una vieja cabaña donde ahora está la casa pero…

-La tormenta la voló.

-Te has convertido en una cínica, Sakura-dijo él-. ¡Y yo que pensaba que apreciarías este sitio tan idílico!

Súbitamente creí saber en dónde estábamos y sentí un escalofrió recorrerme la espalda.

-No puede ser…

-Atrancamos cerca de la costa y nadamos hasta aquí.-me confirmó-. Yo encontré una vieja manta en la cabaña y la extendimos al sol para tumbarnos y secarnos.

Lo recordaba con todo lujo de detalles, yo con un biquini rosa, Shaoran, con unos pantalones cortos que solían deslizársele por las caderas. Habíamos estado bromeando y riendo hasta que, de pronto, él había rodado sobre mí y me había besado.

Me removí incómoda. No quería recordar el apasionado beso ni cómo había ido haciéndose cada vez más íntimo, ni los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus gargantas hasta que alcanzamos un punto sin retorno. Incluso podía sentir los guijarros clavándose en mi espalda cuando finalmente había consentido que Shaoran hiciera lo que hasta entonces le había negado. Podía oír la voz ronca musitando; _**No quiero hacerte daño, **_y su susurrada respuesta: _**Sé que no lo harás. **_Y al momento la primera y poderosa embestida…

Sintiendo que los músculos de mi sexo se encontraban pulsantes, me puse de pie de un salto. A mi espalda podía percibir la sorprendida quietud de Shaoran. Delante, el sol se sumergía como una bola en llamas, y mi corazón latía desbocado.

Me temblaban las piernas, apenas sentía el cuerpo excepto en el punto donde se habían concentrado todas las sensaciones. Intentando borrar el recuerdo diciéndome que ya no era la adolescente de diecisiete años entregándose por primera vez al hombre al que amaba y que era una mujer madura , cargada con la amargura del fracaso y la tragedia de la más espantosa de las pérdidas y que, por encima de todo ya no amaba a aquel hombre.

No.

Súbitamente la copa de champán fue arrebatada de mis dedos y dos manos poderosas me obligaron a girarme. Me encontré ante dos oscuros ojos que brillaban con el más ardiente deseo. Mi respiración se entrecortó y Shaoran dejó escapar un gemido.

-¡No!-dije, suplicante.

-Sí, estrechándome contra él y besándome con tanta furia que el pasado y el presente se confundieron.

Me desprecié a mí misma por entregarme con tanta facilidad al tiempo que le devolvía el beso con creciente intensidad he intentaba liberar los brazos para abrazarme al cuello e Shaoran. Él se adelantó he, inclinándose, me tomó en brazos y fue hacia la casa, sorteando a ciegas el terreno que nos separaba de la cocina mientras seguía besándome.

Recobré un ápice de lucidez cuando me dejó en el suelo del dormitorio y nos separamos.

-Creía que antes teníamos que aclarar unas cuentas cosas-dije con voz temblorosa.

-Estaba equivocado-Shaoran me bajó la cremallera de la falda-. Tenemos que resolver esto primero para poder llegar a un acuerdo con calma.

-¿Te refieres al sexo? –La falda cayó al suelo-. ¿No ha sido siempre lo primero entre nosotros?

_**Shaoran POV**_

Me quedé parado a medias de quitarle la camiseta y la miré con expresión solemne.

-¡No vuelvas a decir que lo nuestro es sólo sexo! Lo que pasó entre nosotros entonces fue tan poderoso que todavía hoy te excita.

-El sexo especial sigue siendo sexo, Shaoran.

-¿Tú crees?-el resto de la ropa siguió a la falda-. Si es así, averigüémoslo

Sakura supo que ya no me ofrecía ninguna resistencia de modo que la llevé a la cama y me pose sobre ella sin dejar de besarla y de explorar cada rincón de su boca con la lengua, hasta que la sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos.

-¡Quítate la camiseta!-dijo, buscando con dedos ansiosos la cintura de mi ropa.

Me incorporé y me quité la ropa, mirando a Sakura mientras ella me observaba exponer cada parte de mi cuerpo a su hambrienta mirada.

Sí, había hambre y deseo en sus ojos, tanto como en los míos.

-Debería haberte encerrado en una caja hace años-dije al verla, ofreciéndose a mí con una mirada lasciva-. ¿Desde cuando eres tan expresiva respecto a lo que deseas?

-Me enseñaste tú-dijo Sakura.

Sentí miles de emociones reverberando en mi interior ante sus palabras. Ella era mía y de nadie más…

-Mientras haya sido yo…

Empecé a besarle el cuello bajando por su cuerpo que poco a poco me estaba volviendo completamente loco. Sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos y sentía como en cada momento se rendía aún más a mí y a mis caricias. Sus pechos eran perfectos y deliciosos. Entretuve mis labios en ellos por bastante tiempo, jugando con las crestas que ella ofrecía a mi boca cada vez que se arqueaba contra mí. Sentía su uñas entre mis cabellos animándome a seguir, más y más hasta que al final tiro de mí hacía arriba haciéndome subir.

Los ojos de Sakura tenían la oscuridad de una laguna esmeralda. Mientras su cuerpo era el de una sirena. Una sirena que me tenía embrujado el corazón y el alma.

-Dime que quieres-susurré mientras la observaba.

-Lo sabes muy bien-dijo ella mientras me recorría la espalda con las manos.

Agaché la cabeza y atrapé uno de sus pezones mientras Sakura se retorcía de placer. Volviendo a capturar su boca, mis manos tenían sus propias funciones; colocando una en su nuca, la otra viajo por su cuerpo hasta detenerse entre sus piernas acariciándola con maestría hasta alcanzar la parte oculta del vello. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, lenta y provocativamente seguí provocándola hasta hacerle enloquecer y sentirla húmeda y caliente. Lista para mí.

Mordisqueando sus labios, bebiendo su aliento y moviéndome con ella, mis besos endurecían sus pezones hasta sentirlos pulsantes en mi lengua. Sakura me clavaba los dedos en la espalda mientras me asía a mis brazos. La sentía ansiosa, desesperada he impaciente. Sus manos alcanzaban mis hombros y las deslizo por mi abdomen hasta alcanzar la palpitante columna de mi sexo.

En ese momento juré por todos los cielos que ya había enloquecido de tanto placer.

-Por favor-suplicó ella-. Por favor…

Me estremecí de placer una vez más pero conseguí controlarme y seguir acariciándola hasta que no pude más y tomándola por sorpresa, la penetré de una sola, profunda y fuerte embestida.

Cada milímetro de mi cuerpo reaccionó al placer de sentirla a mí alrededor. La sacudida me recorrió como una corriente eléctrica. Nuestros cuerpos se sincronizaron, moviéndose al unísono, entrelazados de manera que no se sabía donde acababa ella y dónde comenzaba yo. Sakura se enroscaba alrededor de mi cuello y mi cintura. Yo la sujetaba por las caderas mientras succionaba sus labios, amansando sus nalgas.

Cuando Sakura dejó escapar el primer grito al sentir la primera sacudida del clímax, pude contemplarla con posesivo ardor. Luego la seguí con un grito profundo y la contracción de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo en un prolongado y exquisito estallido.

Nos dominó una sensación de ingravidez, creyendo que no se necesitaba respirar. Éramos conscientes de nuestros cuerpos y de la total relajación en la que ambos estábamos sumergidos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que alguno de los dos se moviera. Finalmente me incorporé para librarla de mi peso y le acaricié el cabello.

-Esto es mucho más que sexo-dije besándola.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Sexo con varón dominante-bromeó.

-¿Habrías preferido que adoptara un papel sumiso?-pregunté, arqueando las cejas.

Sacudió la cabeza. Sabía perfectamente que le gustaba que tomara el control y que adoraba como, cuando lo entregaba, se dejaba arrastrar dejando caer todas las barreras.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

Su pregunta me desconcertó a principio pero lentamente comencé a darle sentido. Sabía a lo que se refería. Sabía que las cosas estaban más revueltas que nunca antes pero lo más importante ahora era reconstruir nuestra familia y formar un futuro para nuestros hijos y para nosotros mismos.

En este momento me importaba muy poco el tener que castigar a nuestras familias por habernos separado todo este tiempo y haberme quitado la posibilidad de criar y ver nacer a mi segundo hijo. Sin embargo esta vez no cometería el mismo error y haría hasta lo imposible por cuidar y proteger lo que era mío. A capa y espada.

Esta vez las cosas serían muy diferentes y no habría nada ni nadie capaz de poder llevarme la contraria, ni siquiera Sakura Li.

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**¡ HOLA DE NUEVO QUERIDAS AMIGAS! See yo sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero como comprenderán la vida no es muy justa con nosotros los escritores y muchas veces la musa de la inspiración y el tiempo libre se nos van junto con otras cosas que nos hacen perder la cabeza pero ya esta aquí la actualización de este fic que le queda tan solo unos cuantos capítulos; no sé definir cuantos porque son y serán cortos para comodidad mía y de más rápida actualización para ustedes.**_

_**EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS A:**_

_**LUCIAMEDICI, MOONLIGHT-LI, NANDA18 GABYHYATT, LEONI TAO91, NANI27, LILIA TAKARAI.**_

_**SAKURAKINO: SI AMIGA YO SE QUE QUIERES MATARME PERO NO TE CONVIENE PORQUE SINO TE QUEDARÍAS SIN SABER EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA Y DE MUCHAS MÁS QUE PUBLICO Y YO TAMBIEN QUIERO UN EDWARD Y UN SAHORAN PARA MÍ MISMA PERO SEVALE SOÑAR JEJEJEJE.**_

_**EN CUANTO A TOUYA DEJAME DECIRTE QUE EL NO ESTA EN CONTRA DE SHAORAN (AL MENOS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO JEJJEJEJE) Y NO TE PREOCUPES TUS LÁGRIMAS NO ME REGOCIJAN SINO AL CONTRARIO LAMENTO HABERTE HECHO ESPERAR TANTO, PROMETO NO VOLVER A HACERLO Y SI QUIERES TE DOY MI CORREO PARA QUE ME RECUERDES ACTUALIZAR Y APURARME EN MIS CAPÍTULOS, NADA MÁS ME MANDAS UN MENSAJE DE RESPUESTA. **_

_**Yo también me moría por el estreno y creo que no la vi suficientes veces como para sabérmela de memoria, lo bueno es que ya la tengo en dvd y puedo verla cuando quiera ahora nos queda ECLIPSE que se estrena en escasas tres semanas... ¡Dios por que el tiempo no transcurre más rápido!**_

_**En cuanto a tu pregunta pues realmente déjame decirte que sentía que al argumento anterior no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y decidí reformularlo y volverlo a hacer y creo que esta vez si salio tanto que te tengo a ti y a muchas al filo de la butaca o de la silla y con muchas ganas de matarme jajajaja. Y bueno muchas gracias por tu voto para el novel a los fanfics jajajajaja, esta es mi respuesta de acuerdo a tu review y no te preocupes por no poder hacerlo más corto, de todos modos los leo todos y no me pierdo ninguno por más largo que sea, nos vemos pronto.**_

_**Muchas gracias también a IFANICKA, TULIPAN, SWEEPING GIRL, Y ZAMY-CHAN QUE SIN ESTA ÚLTIMA Y SU "REGAÑO" POSIBLEMENTE ME HUBIERA TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR MUCHO MÁS QUE AHORA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA (SI A ELLA LE DEBEN QUE ACTUALIZARA Y OBVIO NO VOY A ABANDORAR MIS HISTORIAS HE INCLUSO ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER UN BLOG NADA MÁS PARA ELLAS HE IMÁGENES Y PORQUE NO HASTA MÚSICA Y COSAS ASI, HABER QUIEN ME AYUDA)**_

_**Bueno ahora si me despido prometiendo y ahora si actualizar por lo menos antes de que se acabe el mes y ya saben donde pueden encontrarme ok, nos vemos pronto chicas.**_

_**Besos vampiricos de su amiga y escritora;**_

_**Isabella Marie Cullen alias Bella Cullen-89 o sakuralnl999.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_


	8. BURBUJA ROTA

_**DECLAIMER: Los personajes son de autoría de clamp, yo los utilizo con fines de diversión y no de lucro, ¡En fin nada es mió solo lo tomo prestado para crear historias de mi loca imaginación!**_

_**Un amor truncado a base de mentiras y secretos y un legado que compartir. El amor solo tiene un camino…. ¿Cual será esta vez? (edición de caminos cruzados entre tu y yo)**_

_**Xd: Perdón por la tardanza, aquí tienen la actualización, plliiiss lean las notas de autor al final. Espero que les guste este capitulo escrito desde la perspectiva de nuestros personajes favoritos. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

El sol se filtraba por el ventanal que quedaba al pie de la cama, desperezándose lentamente con una sonrisa en los labios, Sakura se dio cuenta de que debía ser muy tarde para que el sol hubiera alcanzado aquella altura. Incorporándose de un salto, el brusco movimiento le hizo sentir leves dolores en todo el cuerpo. Tres meses actuando de esclava sexual de Shaoran empezaban a pasarle factura. Con una sonrisa, enumeró cómo había transcurrido todo es tiempo ha su lado:

_**Flash Back**_

_**Shang había disfrutado de días maravillosos que estaba segura de que nunca olvidaría a pesar de su tierna infancia. Adoraba a su padre y Shaoran al niño. Había algo en él cada vez que lo tocaba que hacía que el corazón se le contrajera de dolor.**_

_**No podía evitar imaginar que así hubiera tratado a su hijo antes del accidente y se reprochó a si misma el haberlos separado durante todo ese tiempo, puesto que, a pesar de todo, Shaoran tenía el derecho de ver crecer a sus hijos.**_

_**Sus hijos…**_

_**Aquello le recordó a la tierna vida que crecía en su vientre y la que había perdido hace unos años, deseando no cometer más errores que provocarán que lo más quería en el mundo sufrieran… sus hijos.**_

_**Sabía que, a pesar de todo, Shaoran era y sería un buen padre. El dolor y el tiempo les habían enseñado a los dos que no había nada que temer en este momento y que podían construir un futuro juntos para sus hijos.**_

_**¿Pero que hay de ti?**_

_**Aquella voz la inquieto. Sabía que entre ellos había mucha pasión y mucha "química" pero eso no era suficiente por lo menos para ella. Necesitaba volver a sentirse querida he importante para una persona y, por todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días se había olvidado por completo de ella excepto cuando estaban en la cama.**_

_**Las únicas interrupciones de aquella rutina se producían cuando Shaoran acudía a la mansión familiar durante unas horas cada mañana para ponerse en contacto con el mundo exterior. El mundo real.**_

_**Recordando una vez más, se dio cuenta que hasta su hermano había sabido interpretar su papel, pareciendo lo menos posible y pasando la mayoría del tiempo jugando con su hijo mientras sus padres estaban juntos comportándose como dos adolescentes sin pasado.**_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

¿Y cómo habían llegado a aquel punto?

Porque ella había consentido que Shaoran adoptara el papel dominante y autoritario y decidiera cada uno de sus sentimientos y de sus acciones, porque…

Una vez más se atascaba al llegar a aquel **¿POR QUÉ?**, pensando con un suspiro de resignación mientras se metía en la ducha. Aquella pregunta se había quedado atascada en su mente, y sólo aquel instante tres meses después de que sucediera por primera vez, encontró la respuesta: Porque seguía amando a Shaoran y probablemente nunca dejaría de hacerlo. Formaba una parte tan integral de ella que era como un virus… tenaz e implacable.

Y aquel mismo día, llegaba el ferry.

Saliendo de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y se sentó en el borde de la bañera.

Había llegado la hora de tomar una decisión. ¿Se marcharía en el ferry o se quedaría?

Con él.

Sabía que su deber como madre era procurar por sus hijos y ver que crecieran en un ambiente familiar sano para su desarrollo pero para ella no bastaba con eso. Shaoran no había vuelto a hablar de su pasado en común después de descubrir su embarazo y también sabía que él se hacía plenamente responsable de ella y de sus hijos por el vínculo que los unía. Tampoco habían vuelto a hablar de sus correspondientes familias y el engaño en el que habían vivido durante todo ese tiempo.

Ocasionalmente adoptaba una actitud seria y distante, casi siempre cuando acababa de volver de la mansión parecía esforzarse por salir del papel de ejecutivo. En esas ocasiones incluso su rostro cambiaba y daba la impresión de llevar una máscara que ella no conseguía atravesar. Entonces, y sin que Sakura supiera cómo o por qué, él mismo la destruía, y, tomándola en brazos, la llevaba a la cama ó en su defecto empezaba a jugar con ella y con su hijo como una auténtica familia común y corriente.

Las muchas caras de Shaoran Li, pensó divertida. La severa y fría, la juguetona y divertida, la apasionada y sensual. Demasiado atractivas todas como para facilitar la decisión que debía tomar para su futuro y el de las personas que la rodeaban.

El suave movimiento de su vientre le dio otro motivo en el que pensar. Tenía que definir su futuro más cercano puesto que el bebé que se encontraba en su interior tenía el derecho de disfrutar de una familia y de tener a sus padres con él para toda la vida. Esperaba que ahora si fuera una niña.

Vistiéndose y entrando en la cocina, el sonido de una moto acuática le hizo mirar por la ventana a tiempo de ver a su hermano derrapar con maestría y dejar el vehículo en la orilla. Alto, mojado por la espuma del mar, camino hacia la casa.

-Hola monstruo- saludó al entrar en la cocina. Luego miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde está Shaoran?

-En la oficina de la mansión Li.- replicó ella.

-¿Entonces no sabes que nuestros padres se encuentran aquí?

Aquello la inmovilizó mientras sentía como un escalofrió la recorría por toda la espalda. Sabía que Shaoran no estaba muy feliz con todo lo que había descubierto y que incluso se negaba a presentarles a sus padres su segundo nieto.

El rencor podía más que la razón.

-Papá y mamá llegaron ayer en la noche y al parecer se instalaron en uno de los hoteles locales, Shaoran lo supo y me pidió que hablara con ellos puesto que tienen un asunto pendiente que tratar.

Aquello la aterrorizó, Sabía que, cuando Shaoran se lo proponía podía ser muy intimidante y peligroso.

-Papá me dijo que iban a ir a la mansión Li a hablar con él y tal parece que intuía la reacción de tu marido, después de todo lo que les hicieron no tiene nombre.

Aquello despertó a Sakura del shock en el que se encontraba por la sorpresa.

-Touya, quedate con mi hijo mientras regreso.

Su hermano frunció el ceño.

-¿A dónde vas?

Sakura se detuvo, dudativa mientras cogía su cartera y un sombrero.

-A la mansión Li.

paralizada, se encontró contemplando la imponente construcción al que hubiera preferido no volver a entrar nunca más. A regañadientes, dejó que los pasos la condujeran hasta la escalinata de mármol, en lo alto de la cual esperaba un sonriente Wei que la miraba con respeto y simpatía.

-¿Está Shaoran?-preguntó al viejo mayordomo.

-Se encuentra en el despacho-dijo él, echándose a un lado para dejarle pasar-. Es un placer volver a ver por aquí mi señora- añadió, afectuosamente.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír y a cruzar un vestíbulo en el que no había cambiado ni un solo detalle desde la última vez que lo había visto.

La puerta del despacho estaba entrecerrada, y se podían escuchar varias voces detrás de ella por lo que decidió esperar un poco más para entrar.

-¡No puedes decirnos que hacer y que decir a nuestra hija, muchachito!

La voz aguda y subida de todo de su padre la dejó helada; Fujitaka Kinomoto nunca en su vida había gritado a nadie y ese sonido la sorprendía sobremanera.

-Claro que puedo, y lo seguiré haciendo mientras se sigan metiendo en nuestras vidas.

Aquella voz, enérgica, fría y decidida, la asustó. El hecho de que Shaoran no subiera el tono de voz al igual que su padre lo hacía todavía más peligroso.

-Creímos que sería lo mejor separarse y no hacer sufrir a mi nieto ni a ustedes, después de todo por algo paso lo que pasó.

La voz dulce y calida pero esta vez algo cortante de su madre la dejó fría mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

-Pero no se detuvieron a pensar en lo que sentiríamos nosotros al estar separados y no ver a nuestro hijo crecer. ¿Saben lo que yo sentí al descubrir que tenía otro hijo?, ¿que me había perdido verlo crecer en el vientre de mi esposa y verlo nacer?

Un sollozo se escucho y no dudo de quien era, obviamente su madre se arrepentía de las cosas.

-Ustedes se creyeron dioses capaces de manejar nuestros destinos pero ahora se dan cuenta del gran error que han cometido, de lo que nos han arrebatado a mi y a mi esposa. Porque, a pesar de todo, aun seguimos casados y eso nunca cambiará ni aunque la muerte venga por nosotros.

Aquello la conmocionó, el saber que Shaoran disfrutaba de su compañía y su cuerpo era una cosa, pero el hecho de que quisiera seguir casado hasta que la muerte los separara era otra cosa muy distinta.

-Pueden divorciarse y compartir la custodia del niño.-dijo su padre que trató de darle uniformidad a su voz.

La carcajada aguda y burlona que escuchó de su esposo tuvo el efecto de quitarle el aliento mientras esperaba su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no y mucho menos ahora que he recuperado a mi familia, ahora no solamente estamos mi hijo, Sakura y yo sino alguien más…

Dios, no les podía decir algo así en estos momentos.

-¿A que te refieres chico?

Sakura sentía como los nervios la atenazaban y rogaba a dios que Shaoran no les dijera que estaba embarazada de nuevo… no así.

Los minutos corrieron y ella sentía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento.

-Mi esposa se encuentra embarazada de nuevo y por lo tanto no sólo tengo un hijo más, sino dos y espero que ahora sea un niña.

Lo había hecho.

El muy maldito se había mofado de haberla seducido una vez más y haberla dejado encinta tanto que se asemejaba al gesto que haría cualquier animal cuando marcaba o dejaba preñada a una hembra de su especie.

-¡Eso no es posible!- gritó su madre mientras se le entrecortaba la respiración.

La sonrisa siniestra y llena de odio surcó las facciones de Shaoran mientras en un gesto perezoso se sentaba en una de las esquinas del imponente escritorio.

-Oh, me temo que es verdad, mi esposa ha cumplido muy bien sus deberes a pesar de todo, y es bueno que Shang no esté sólo y tenga hermanos, aunque, viéndolo desde ese punto, deseo tener muchos hijos.

Aquello no podía ser. El hombre que hace unas horas la colmaba con caricias y placer no podía estarse refiriendo a ella sólo como un hembra con la que fornicar para dejar descendencia.

Aquello no podía estarle pasando a ella. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas por un futuro en común como familia se habían despedazado como un huracán arrasando la costa. No era más que un engaño lo que vivian y verlo con claridad en esos momentos lo hacía parecer un auténtico infierno.

No podía permitirlo.

Y, aunque se muriera de dolor por sus palabras y su actitud. Tenía que pararlo.

Tenía que separarse definitivamente de Shaoran Li. Y recuperar su libertad.

**CONTINUARÁ….**

**N/A**

**SE QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS ME HAN DE QUERER BUSCAR PARA MATARME PERO ESTA VEZ YO TAMBIEN ESTOY MUY DEACUERDO CON USTEDES….**

**¡HOLA CHIKAS! Espero que me hayan extrañado mucho y que no deseen matarme puesto que si no … quien termina mi fic? Jajajajajajajajaja**

**Se que muchas estarán más que felices y que me dirán… ¿Por qué tan corto? Y que pasará, que le dirá Sakura a Shaoran?**

**Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo y pues quise hacerlo cardiaco para que mantengan muy atentas a la actualización. Además de que la inspiración no esta muy bien que digamos mmmmm será porque estoy enferma de gripe.**

**¡THE TWILIGHT SAGA; ECLIPSE ESTUVO GENIAL! DIOS AMÉ Y AMO ESA PELICULA MÁS QUE LUNA NUEVA Y CREPÚSCULO. HAAAAAYYYY COMO ME COMÍ CON LOS OJOS A EL PAPACITO DE EDWARD (ROBERT PATTINSON) Y COMO DISFRUTÉ LA ESCENA DEL COMPROMISO HAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO PORQUE SIN DUDA ES LA MEJOR PELI DE LA SAGA.**

**AJEM, Después de esta promoción regresamos al asunto. Como ven, Shaoran esta vez esta metido en un buen lío y esta vez sakurita no se lo va a perdonar tan fácilmente, esperemos ver que pasa.**

**Muchas grax por sus comentarios a AIDI, MARCE, RAVISHING GIRL, DANNI, ZAMY-CHAN, TULIPAN, LUCIAMEDICI, IFANICKA, SAKURAKINO, MOONLIGHT-LI, LILIA. TAKARAI Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME APOYAN Y ME DEJAN SENTIR CON SUS PALABRAS LO MUCHO QUE ME APRECIAN Y QUIEREN ESTA HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN DURANTE MUCHO MÁS TIEMPO, LAS KIERO CHIKAS.**

**RECUERDEN QUE ME PUEDEN ENCONTRAR EN FACEBOOK YA SEA POR MI PAG DE TWILIGHT O POR MI PERFIL ( LA PAG ESTA EN MI BIBLIOGRAFIA AQUÍ EN FANFICTION)**

**Sin más les dejó un pequeño adelanto para que se muerdan las uñas de la angustía jajajajajaja soy muy mala ….. muy pero muy mala.**

**Avance de capítulo*****

**-¡CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN CRUEL!**

**-Lo único que estoy haciendo es dejando ver lo que es mío.**

**-¡Eso es algo tan patético que me enferma!**

**-Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero tú tanto como mis hijos son míos y nadie podrá quitármelos.**

**-Entonces no me queda más que proclamar mi libertad para librarme de ti de una vez y para siempre.**

**DIOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MORIRÉ DE UNA ATAQUE Y ESTA VEZ ESPERO NO DEMORARME PARA QUE NO SE ME MUERAN USTEDES TAMBIEN, NOS VEMOS CHIKAS, LAS KIERO!**

**ATTE.**

**Bellacullen89 o sakuralnl999.**


End file.
